


The Same...But Different

by Geekygirl24



Series: Legend x Kingsman Crossover [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Legend (2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, eggsy and Teddy are twins, legend x kingsman crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Gary are twins who took two completely different paths of life. Edward (now Mad Teddy) chose to be a gangster and Eggsy gave up being a street kid in order to be a secret agent. Life forced them apart...but now it may force them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have been getting into the Legend fandom lately (with the Krays and everything) and I fell in love with the ship (a canon one for once!) of Mad Teddy and Ronnie Kray.
> 
> As Teddy is played by Taron Egerton, who also played Eggsy in Kingsman, I did some gif sets on a crossover between the two (found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015). I then made the decision to write up this crossover.
> 
> Please read and review :)

“Fuck!”

Both Harry Hart (aka Arthur) and Eggsy (aka Galahad) glanced at Merlin after this utterance. Harry rolled his eye (one being covered by an eyepatch), “I trust there was a good reason for that?”

Merlin sighed, still staring at his computer. “Eggsy, do you have any brothers that you’re aware of?”

Eggsy clearly tensed up at the question and glanced away from the pair of them, “Why ya asking?”

Harry frowned, “Eggsy…you need to answer the question.”

Merlin nodded in agreement, “Or we’ll need to know about your whereabouts last night.”

Glancing between the two older gentlemen, Eggsy sighed. “Alright…I do ‘ave a younger bruver. A younger twin if ya wanna be more specific, but I ain’t spoken or even seen ‘im in years! ‘e ran away when we were sixteen.”

Harry shook his head, “I don’t remember seeing anyone else at your house when you were five?”

“Eddy ‘ated people. ‘e was in the corner probably…or in ‘is room. Mum was always groundin’ ‘im.”

Harry frowned, “You’ve never mentioned anything about having a younger twin, not once! Why?”

“It’s like I told ya. We ain’t spoken in years and even when ‘e was livin’ wif us, e’ wasn’t the most talkative of bastards!”

“You said that he left, ran away?”

“Yeah…I fink ‘e just got fed up wif everyfing. ‘e said goodbye to me and Mum before takin’ off. ‘e always ‘ad a soft spot for Mum…never let anyfing ‘appen to ‘er.”

“I assume the situation with your stepdad got worse when he left.”

Eggsy nodded, “Yeah…it were always bad but when Eddy left…Dean did whatever ‘e wanted.”

Merlin stared at him in silence for a few seconds, searching for something….Merlin seemed to believe him though because the man nodded. “In that case….I know where your brother ended up all those years ago. One of our agents, who went undercover in Esmerelda’s barn, spotted something unusual…or rather someone.”

He tilted the screen towards Harry and Eggsy to reveal a fuzzy picture. The lighting was bad, but two things were plain to the eye. Eggsy’s exact double was sitting next to the man known as Ronnie Kray, and he was practically on his lap.

Eggsy groaned, “Oh Eddy…tell me ya didn’t.”

Harry glanced between the screen and Eggsy, “So this is your brother then?”

Eggsy nodded, “Yeah…I mean, I knew ‘e was ‘angin’ around wif someone very powerful when we were teens…and in a way, I knew it were the Krays.”

“The Krays are very powerful men…” began Harry, “…and your brother looks like he’s very close to Ronald Kray.”

“Yeah, well ‘e always was attracted to powerful people….the more powerful the betta. And when ‘e was the one wif the power, ‘e got off even more!”

“He could help us.”

Eggsy chuckled and shook his head, “No way. My brother would never betray anyone like that. ‘e might ‘ave been a sociopaf…but ‘e was always loyal…no matta what.”

“Even to dangerous people such as the Krays?”

“From the looks of the photo…yeah. Eddy looks like ‘e’s really close wif the Krays. ’e wouldn’t betray them.”

Harry nodded in understanding before sighing, “Maybe we should have a word with him…just in case.”

Eggsy groaned and stood up, “If we do….I’ll ‘ave to speak to ‘im. But first, I reckon you should speak to our Mum. She knows what Eddy is really like…she’ll tell ya why we should just leave Eddy alone!”

Merlin and Harry glanced at each other before Merlin nodded wearily, “Alright Eggsy…but you know that your brother could be a great help to us.”

Eggsy smirked, “Not when ya ‘ear about what ‘e was like as a kid.”

…………………………………………………………………..

Once Eggsy had reached Kingsman Agent status, he had received a house and then proceeded to move his Mum and Daisy into the large building. Almost as soon as they arrived, Michelle pulled Eggsy into a hug and led the group into the kitchen where Daisy was playing a couple of Barbie dolls.

“Sit down! I’ll brew up…” ushered Michelle as Eggsy lifted his half-sister up of the ground and twirled her around, making the little girl giggle. After everything was brewed up and everyone was sitting down, Eggsy placed a gentle hand on his Mum’s hand.

“Mum…they wanna know about Eddy.”

Michelle’s cheerful face fell, “Eddy..but w-why? He ain’t in any trouble is ‘e?”

Harry sighed, “We don’t know. We’ve spotted him in one of the clubs owned by the Krays…he seems to be very close to the younger Kray, Ronnie.”

Michelle covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. “I knew it…I mean, before ‘e left, ‘e would give me some money every week…hundreds! That’s ‘ow we were able to pay for the apartment. I didn’t wanna ask, but…in a way, I knew ‘e must be workin’ for someone powerful. But the Krays? Are ya sure?”

Merlin nodded, “The footage was definite…unless Eggsy here is moonlighting as one of Ronnie’s lads, then it is definitely young Edward.”

Michelle nodded tearily, “Okay…what d’ya wanna know?” 

Harry leaned forwards, “We think that Edward might be able to help us with our investigation into the Krays and-“he paused when he saw Michelle shaking her head.

“No…” she gasped, “…not if what you’re tellin’ me is true. Eddy was-is loyal.”

Harry sighed, “Eggsy asked us to ask you what Edward was like…when he was growing up?”

Michelle sighed before getting up and taking Daisy to another room. Once the toddler was safely in her room, Michelle came back and sat back down. Noticing Harry and Merlin’s curious looks, she shook her head. “I don’t want ‘er to ‘ear this…where d’ya want me to start?”

“From the beginning…if you don’t mind.” 

Michelle nodded, “Okay, if you’re sure.”


	2. Michelle's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

Michelle took a deep breath, “Eddy was always a strange child. ‘e found everyfing funny, laughed at the worst fings…Eggsy was ‘appy to go out and play wif ‘is mates but Eddy…’e preferred causin’ mischief...I fink the cops ‘ad our number on speed dial ‘cause of ‘im!”

Harry nodded, “And when did this behaviour start? When he was a teenager, I presume?”

Michelle chuckled darkly, “That boy was always like that…ever since ‘e were little. I mean, I loved ‘im to bits but ‘e was difficult sometimes.”

………Flashback…..

“Alright Mr and Mrs Unwin, I’m pleased to say that little Gary has no health issues. His growth rate is normal and he seems like a very happy little boy.”

Michelle and Lee smiled at each other as their eldest twin giggled and held up his hands in a demand to be picked up, which Michelle was all too happy to do. “And the teethin’?” she asked.

The Doctor grinned, “Perfectly normal, the first one is always the hardest for the little one to deal with, but he’ll be alright. Now, how about little Edward?”

Lee glanced at his youngest, who was still in his car seat on the floor of the Doctor’s office. The baby almost seemed to be scowling up at the group. “If ya sure…” he reached down and lifted Eddy out of the seat, almost sighing in relief when his son made no move or sound to stop him. He carefully placed his son on the table and watched as the Doctor examined his son.

Everything was going fine…until the Doctor tried to check how Eddy’s teeth were coming along. Almost as soon as the Doctor began to run his finger over Eddy’s sore gums and the sharp tooth that had begun to show, Eddy bit down with all his force.

The Doctor yelped in pain as he quickly retracted his finger, which had begun to bleed. Michelle grabbed some tissue as she tried to help. “I am so, so sorry!” she apologised, frowning as she watched Lee pick up their youngest….who had blood on the corner of his mouth and was giggling. “I never thought ‘e would do anyfin’ like that!”

The Doctor shook his head, “He bit me….I can’t believe this, he bit me!”

…………………End Flashback……………………

Harry shook his head in disbelief, “He bit the Doctor….I didn’t think babies were strong enough to do that?”

Michelle chuckled, “Men are so lucky, when I ‘ad both Eggsy and Eddy feedin’ on me, I was so sore and-“

“Mum!” interrupted Eggsy, his face flushing red, “I don’t fink ‘arry wants to ‘ear about that.”

“Sorry Eggsy…but babies can draw blood if they really try.”

Harry frowned, “Okay…but I’m still not sure how this is meant to signify that young Edward was…sociopathic, as Eggsy kindly described. I’m sure every child has bit a doctor or a dentist at some point in their life?”

Michelle nodded in agreement, “I’m sure they ‘ave. But Eddy bit someone on ‘is first day of school. I was called inta the office, only to be told that my youngest ‘ad bit someone ‘ard enough to draw blood!”

“I’m sure it was for a good reason?”

“Well that’s what ‘is teacher said as well. Apparently some kids ‘ad been muckin’ about and treatin’ ‘im like a doll, so ‘e bit them! Now, ‘e didn’t get inta trouble for it, but when I asked ‘im why ‘e didn’t just call for ‘elp…Eddy told me that ‘e wanted to bite the kid.”

Harry sighed, “I’m still not seeing your reasoning behind calling Edward a sociopath though? At the moment, he just seems like a precocious child. Naughty yes…but not sociopathic.”

Eggsy smirked, “My bruver weren’t allowed metal utensils….ever!”

“I’m almost afraid to ask why…”

“’e would try and stab me when I tried to steal ‘is food at tea-time…”

Michelle rolled her eyes, “You know you shouldn’t ‘ave been stealing ‘is food….and you were bof four years old and-“

“And ‘e stabbed someone wif a metal knife!”

“That man broke inta the ‘ouse! Eddy was only tryin’ ta defend me!”

“Yeah, and the guy didn’t walk properly ever again! The cop that came to the ‘ouse was terrified of Eddy! All ‘e did was laugh afterwards!”

Harry held up his hand in an attempt to halt the argument, before rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Okay…so Edward had a habit of attacking people, usually provoked from what I’ve heard. The majority of this seems to be from when he was a child? Surely you didn’t think he was a sociopath then?!”

Michelle shook her head frantically, “O course not…in fact we thought exactly the same fing you did! We thought ‘e was just a difficult child…’ell, even when ‘e tore the head off of the teddy that my first boyfriend gave ‘im, we just thought that ‘e were actin’ out ‘cause of Lee’s…death.”

Eggsy grinned, “I liked ‘im, ‘e was nice…until Eddy scared ‘im off.”

“Eddy did not scare ‘im off…I just fink ‘e wasn’t impressed when Eddy ruined ‘is present to ‘im.”

Merlin smirked, causing the rest of the group to stare at him in confusion. “Sorry…it’s just that the research that I’ve done indicates that Edward goes by the name of Teddy now…Mad Teddy.”

Eggsy groaned, “Of course he is…”

Harry tried not to grin at the look on Michelle and Eggsy’s faces as he cleared his throat. “So…what made you change your minds?”

Michelle winced and turned away, “That was…a few years after the teddy incident. The boys were thirteen…” She paused, tears welling in her eyes again causing Eggsy to sigh. 

“Don’t worry Mum…I’ll tell ‘em.” He rubbed his eyes and sighed, glancing up at Harry and Merlin, “You can’t judge us for this okay? I know we should ‘ave told someone when it first ‘appened…but we were scared and-“

Eggsy paused when he saw Harry raise his hand again, “Eggsy…please just tell us the full story.”

Eggsy sighed and nodded, “Alright…Dean ‘ad been livin’ wif us for a few years. ‘e ‘ad already started…well y’know. ‘e ‘ad one of ‘is mates over…and this guy was a piece of work, ‘ad a ‘abit of….touchin’ young boys. One day…this mate is talkin’ about me and me bruver, in that kinda way, y’know? And Dean offered one us up to ‘im…

……..Flashback……..

“Y’know mate…it’s been a while since I ‘ad some…tender, lovin’ care. Know anyone who can ‘elp?”

Eggsy and Eddy glanced up from their activities to stare at the man, with Eggsy going pale at the vague implications of the statement. Eddy just stared, his expression barely changing. Dean just laughed at his mate and gestured vaguely towards the twins, “Take ya pick…might teach ‘em some manners!”

Michelle burst up from her seat and began to protest, “Dean please no! They’re only children, please!” 

She was soon backhanded by her boyfriend, who then gestured towards the twins again. “Go on…the bitch won’t talk if she knows what’s good for ‘er!”

The man laughed at the sight of Michelle fighting to get past Dean and strode towards the twins and stared at the pair of them for a few minutes. Eventually, he grabbed Eddy by the shoulder and pulled him to his feet. “I fink this one needs to learn some manners! Didn’t anyone tell ya not to look your elders and betters in the eyes!?”

Eddy smirked at the man, “I agree wif the elder part…but betta? I don’t fink so!” He spat in the guy’s eye and when he was punched in the face for his troubles, the boy laughed maniacally. Dean rolled his eyes, “Just take him out back Mikey! Maybe ‘e’ll shut the fuck up afta that!”

Mikey nodded eagerly as he dragged Eddy outside, only pausing to kick Eggsy back when the older twin tried to stop him. The door slammed shut behind him and Dean managed to push Michelle out of the way in order to lock the door behind his mate.

“Sit the fuck down!” yelled Dean as Michelle ran for the door, calling out Eddy’s name. He grabbed her by the back of her jumper and threw her onto the sofa, “Now shut up! Mikey don’ wanna ‘ear your caterwauling while ‘e’s busy!” 

….End Flashback…..

Eggsy paused, wincing at the memory. “Sometimes I wish that ‘e’d just taken me…sometimes I fink that it would be easier…..Me and Mum tried ta get past, but Dean wouldn’t let us...not until we ‘eard the scream anyway.”


	3. The Reason why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I’ve actually seen this movie now, so I have a better idea of the characters and the accents now. A very lovely reviewer provided me with some help in terms of the accents in the last chapter, so much thanks to them :) 
> 
> The chapters have been edited so hopefully they should read a lot smoother now :)
> 
> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

“…..Me and Mum tried to get past, but Dean wouldn’t let us...not until we ‘eard the scream anyway.”

…….Flashback………….

“ARGH!!!”

Dean span around in shock and ran towards the back door, “Mikey! Mikey, what the fuck was that?!” He wrenched the door open and ran out onto the back balcony, closely followed by both Michelle and Eggsy. 

What they saw outside, they didn’t ever expect to see. 

Eddy, who seemed to be unharmed, was peering over the edge of the railing. Once he heard the door slam open, he twisted his head around and pointed down to the ground below. “Sorry Dean…but Mikey ‘ad a little fall.”

Dean peered over the edge of the railings, before swearing furiously. “Fuck! Fuck! ‘ow the fuck did that ‘appen you little shit!”

Upon looking down onto the ground, Michelle and Eggsy could see the body of Mikey…blood pooling around his head and his limbs at odd angles. “’is ‘e dead Mum?” asked Eggsy, still staring at the sight.

Michelle glanced between Eddy and the body before taking a step back in shock, “Eddy…please tell me you didn’t….”

Eddy scowled for a moment before his features calmed and he made his eyes as big as possible. “B-but Mummy! ‘e was touchin’ me! Y’know, where you shouldn’t?! I panicked, I swear!” 

Before Eddy could stay anything else, Dean backhanded him across the face. “I swear to God kid, this is it for you! I’m gonna call the cops and when they find Mikey, I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” Eddy got up in Dean’s face and smirked, “You’ll tell the cops that you let your mate, who ‘as a record by the way, try and get all friendly wif a thirteen year old? And so in self-defence, the kid pushed ‘im away…it was just a coincidence that there was an ‘igh balcony behind ‘im!” Eddy shrugged, “Sure, you call the cops. I’ll tell ‘em everyfing….see you in jail.”

Dean backhanded him again, and ignoring the crazy laughter, he scowled at his mate’s body. “Fuckin’ ‘ell…Eggsy!”

Eggsy leapt to attention and cringed as Dean gestured towards the body, “You’re gonna fuckin’ ‘elp me move that, and if you even fink about callin’ for ‘elp…well, then your Mum won’t appreciate it, okay?”

Eggsy nodded frantically and followed Dean to the ground below, smiling reassuringly at his Mum as he left.

……End Flashback…….

Harry shook his head wearily, “I wish that I had had the pleasure of meeting Mister Baker for myself…I’m assuming you helped him to hide the body then?”

Eggsy nodded, “Yeah…we dumped ‘im in a skip on the outskirts of London…’e wasn’t found until it were too late and even then, the cops never bovered to investigate it too much…what wif ‘is record and everyfing.”

Harry nodded in understanding, “Okay…whilst I admit that Eddy’s reaction to the whole event was rather…peculiar. But you do understand that it was more than likely, self-defence?”

Eggsy smirked, “’ow d’ya fink Mikey died ‘arry?”

“He fell…probably broke his neck or his back when he impacted with the ground. Massive internal bleeding would have been the main cause of death…why?”

“Because that ain’t ‘ow he died…it wasn’t until we saw the news report on the body when it was found. The coroner reported that the cause of death was due to a loss of blood alright….caused by a deep and fatal slash across the throat!”

Harry sat there in silence for a few minutes, “H-he slashed the man’s throat and then pushed him off the balcony…maybe it was still in self-defence?”

Eggsy shook his head, “The report also stated that Mikey was probably dead before ‘e ‘it the ground…there was no need to push ‘im off, and there was no need to lie!” 

Harry frowned, “Where did Eddy even get the knife? And where did he put it after he slash Mikey’s throat?”

Michelle interrupted at this point, “’e always ‘ad it. Whilst Eggsy and Dean were disposin’ of the body, Eddy left…and ‘e didn’t come back for a couple of weeks. When ‘e came back, ‘e gave me tons of money and that was that…”

…..Flashback…..

Michelle smiled gently at Eggsy as he snoozed gently on her shoulder. It had been a hard couple of weeks for the pair of them. Michelle had tried to stop Eddy from leaving that day, but it had all been for nought. Almost as soon as Dean and Eggsy left, Eddy ran to his room and grabbed a bag of stuff before quickly heading out of the front door…and there had been no sign of him since.

Dean had passed out in his armchair almost two hours earlier, so Michelle was enjoying what little time she had with her oldest son. It had just turned 10pm when the front door creeped open and s small figure edged into the apartment. 

Michelle frantically glanced at Dean before rushing off to meet the figure at the door, waking Eggsy up in the process. “Eddy...” she whispered, “…are you alright? Where the ‘ell ‘ave you been?!”

Eddy smirked, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth (which Michelle quickly removed). “Around. ‘ere Mum…” he reached into his rucksack and pulled out a thick wad of cash, “…to make up for everyfing.”

Taking advantage of his Mum’s shock, Eddy began to head up the stairs…until another voice stopped him in his tracks. “Well, well, well…look who finally decided to drag ‘imself back ‘ome?”

Eddy scowled at Dean, who was now blocking his path to the stairs. Dean pushed Eddy back a couple of steps and glared at him, “When were you plannin’ to tell me that you killed Mike with a bloody blade!? And where the ‘ell did you even get the knife is the first place ya little shit!?”

Eddy shrugged and grinned, “I bought it...someone was sellin’ it on the streets and I got one.”

“When?”

“When you first started being a dick to my Mum! Protection and all…”

“Who would sell a switchblade to a fuckin’ ten year old!?”

Eddy smirked, “Dunno ‘is name…only that ‘e was one of the Kray’s men.”

Dean went pale, “The Krays…you’ve been ‘angin’ around the Krays?!”

“You could say that…fink of Mikey’s death as a warning. If you ever hurt my Mum or my bruver again, then you’ll get what’s comin’ to ya!”

Dean looked as if he was going to say something else, but before he could do anything, Eddy had already headed up the stairs. 

………………………………………………………

“Did it stop…” began Harry, “…the abuse I mean?”

Michelle shrugged, “Sorta…’e didn’t ‘it me for years, but ‘e still yelled and stuff.”

Eggsy nodded, “It was bad…but it got worse when Eddy ran away.”

Harry sighed, “I’m beginning to see why you don’t want us to ask Edward for help…but he may be the only link we have to the Krays. I’m assuming that Edward worked for the Krays even before he ran away?”

“Yeah, my bruver was often just the messenger boy though. I don’t fink ‘e actually met the Krays until ‘e was old enough…despite what ‘e used to say.”

“We have to speak to him Eggsy…you know this.”

“’e won’t give you anyfing though!”

“I know…but we need to try.”

Eggsy remained silent for a few minutes, before sighing wearily. “Alright…but I think I should speak to ‘im and-“

“No…” interrupted Merlin, “…you’re going to be our wild card. Edward won’t expect you to show up and that shock might startle him into saying something he shouldn’t. No, Harry is going to go undercover in the club, I’ve already created a fake identity for him. Once in, Harry will take it from there.”

As the group prepared to leave, Michelle stopped Eggsy at the front door and pulled him into a hug, “If you find ‘im sweetie…please ask ‘im to visit me, and don’t forget…no matter what ‘appens, ‘e’s your bruver.”

…………………………………

Eggsy sighed as he fiddled anxiously with Harry’s tie, “I don’t like this ‘arry…Eddy is dangerous.”

Harry smiled gently at Eggsy, “I can take care of myself, besides all I have to do is talk to your brother and see what he may or may not know about the Krays. For all we know, Edward might not know anything and he’s just one of Ronald’s…playthings, to put it crudely.”

Eggsy shook his head as he finished tying up the tie, “I know you don’t really believe that…just as a warnin’, if his smile starts gettin’ forced and his eyes go cold…step back quickly. Because ‘e’ll strike in seconds.”

“I’ve got it Eggsy…” Harry quickly pecked his lover on the lips, before turning around to admire himself in the mirror, “…how do I look?”

Eggsy sighed, “Exactly like Eddy’s type. Dangerous looking and wearing a suit…”

“Excellent…” Harry paused at the look on Eggsy’s face, “…Eggsy, nothing will happen between me and Edward. This I can promise.”

There was silence for a few moments before Eggsy nodded, “I know…just be careful okay?”

…………………………………………………………………………..

Esmerelda’s Barn was one of the more prestigious clubs in the area. The richer people of London mixed with the criminal underbelly of the city and socialising with gangsters and hitmen alike. Harry’s eyepatch contained a tiny hidden camera so that Merlin and Eggsy could see and hear what was going on, and the almost invisible earpiece enabled them to talk to him.

‘Isn’t he a member of the Conservatives?’ asked a voice in Harry’s ears as he wandered through the crowd. Harry remained silent as he took a seat at the bar and scanned the crowd…there! In a secluded corner booth, Harry spotted Eggsy’s exact double chatting to one of the Kray twins, Ronnie judging by the glasses.

He took the time to admire the way the suit enhanced every curve of the young man’s body. The suit was clearly well-tailored, possibly even from Savile Row. His green/blue eyes were one of the most stunning things Harry had ever seen and the young man’s slightly manic smirk did nothing to change how attractive Eddy was.

‘Don’t drool too much ‘arry…although I suppose I should be flattered.’ Muttered Eggsy in Harry’s ear. Harry quickly turned his gaze away from Eddy and turned towards the bar…but this action drew the wrong sort of attention.

………………………………………………

“Teddy…” 

Teddy twisted around to grin at Ronnie, who was scowling in the direction of the bar.

“…You see that bloke wif the eyepatch?”

Teddy flickered his eyes towards the bar before nodding. Ronnie puffed smoke into the air, “I don’t like the way ‘e was lookin’ at you…”

Teddy shrugged, “Maybe ‘e can’t ‘elp ‘imself Ronnie….want me to ‘ave a word wif ‘im?”

Ronnie continued to scowl at the man, before nodding. “See what ‘e wants Teddy…”

Teddy smirked as he slid out from the booth and straightened out his suit, “I fink we both know what ‘e wants Ron…”

“Tell ‘im to piss off if ‘e asks!”

Teddy mock saluted, “Yes sir!”

“Go on Tiger…let’s see what our newest guest ‘as to say.”


	4. Not as Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

Harry remained staring at the bar, even when he felt another presence appear at his side.

“So…” 

Harry glanced over to find Edward Unwin, aka Teddy, next to him. The boy was smirking at him, “…You gonna buy me a drink?”

Harry tried to catch the attention of the barman as Eddy hopped up onto the bar-seat next to him. “Stevie!” called out Eddy, waving his hand as the barman made his way over…finally, 

“Yes Sir, what can I do for you?”

“Two scotches please, for me and Mister….”

“Hart!” blurted out Harry, nervously adjusting his glasses as he fell into the role of the closeted businessman. “Mister Hart….”

Eddy smirked at him, “Mister Hart…so what brings you to our little corner of the woods?”

“W-well I’ve had a bit of a stressful day…I was hoping to-“

“Release some stress?”

“…Yes.”

Eddy grinned, taking a sip of his glass of scotch. “Well there are lots of lovely people around…maybe one of ‘em will take your fancy?”

Harry glanced at the glass in his hand, “And what if I had my eye on someone particular?”

Eddy shrugged and sighed, “Sorry babe, but I’m taken…and trust me when I say that my lover is the jealous type…”

Harry placed his hand on Eddy’s leg, not even noticing the cold look that flashed across the boy’s face. “Maybe I could…persuade you?”

…………………………………………………………..

Well…this guy certainly changed moods quickly. He went from shy to flirty in a little under five seconds. 

Something was definitely wrong.

Teddy glanced at Ronnie quickly before edging closer to Mister Hart and batting his eyelids at him. “Well….maybe you could make it worth my while?”

The man smiled, “Well that depends…I assume the bespectacled man glaring at us is your…lover?”

Teddy didn’t even have to look to know that it was Ronnie the man was talking about, “Probably…what d’ya say we take this little conversation outside?” 

He leaned forward to place his hands against the stranger’s chest, smirking as the man visibly stiffened up as Teddy ran his hands over the creases of the suit. The smirk soon faded as Teddy felt, what seemed to be, a gun under the suit jacket on the man’s left side. Teddy leaned back slowly and glanced back at Ronnie, “You know…maybe we shouldn’t. I don’t fink my boyfriend will be very ‘appy wif me.”

……………………………..

Shit.

Edward appeared to have found Harry’s spare gun in his holster…and was now backing off. ‘‘arry…’ began Eggsy in his ear, ‘…maybe you should just let ‘im leave’. Remember what I said about Eddy and ‘ow dangerous ‘e was?’

Harry couldn’t let him do that. If Edward went back to Ronnie and told the man about Harry’s gun, then things could get messy. To be fair, there was also the chance that nothing would happen and Harry would be just told the leave the club…or he would be left alone. Half of this bar probably had hidden guns.

Pretending to be disappointed, Harry edged his hand around the back of Eddy’s head and quickly pulled him closer, pulling his gun out of the holster and pointed it at Eddy’s chest, angling it so that it was hidden from sight. “Listen to me…” whispered Harry in Eddy’s ear, smiling so that it seemed like he was flirting, “…if you make one wrong move, then you can bet that I won’t hesitate to shoot. Now, you are going to follow me outside and we are going to have a little chat.”

Leaning back, with his gun still aimed at the boy’s chest, Harry was able to see Eddy’s smirk freeze in place and his eyes go cold. He remembered what Eggsy said about this, but Harry chose not to heed the warnings. He gestured towards the door with his head, “Come on…and don’t look back at Mr Kray. We wouldn’t want him to get the wrong idea now would we?”

There was silence for a few seconds, before Eddy nodded and slid off of the bar stool. The pair strode out of the bar…Ignoring the protests and yells from his ear.

It was a shame that Harry didn’t notice the hand signals Eddy was giving behind his back.

………………………………………

Teddy grunted as he was pushed against the wall outside of the club. “Don’t get me wrong Mister…” he winced, “…I’m always up for a bit of rough sex, but I’m afraid that I’m gonna ‘ave to decline!”

He smirked as Mister Hart holstered his gun and removed something from his ear. “Now Mr Unwin, I would like-“

“Smith”

“Excuse me?”

“My name…it’s Smith. Not Unwin.”

Hart raised his eyebrow, “No. Your name is Edward Unwin. Born to Michelle and Lee Unwin and younger twin of a…Gary Unwin. You see, we know all about you Edward…or so you prefer Mad Teddy?”

Teddy shrugged and smirked, “They call me that for a reason…so who do you work for? Ya can’t be one of Dean’s boys…far too smart lookin’ for that.”

“No, I don’t work for Mister Baker…but who I do work for, are very interested in certain activities around this area of London. Specifically, those relating to the Kray brothers…anything that you can tell me?”

Teddy sighed, hunching over in an attempt to make himself seem smaller. “I’m just one of Ronnie’s boys Mister ‘art sir…’e don’t tell me nufin you know?”

Hart sighed and shook his head, not even moving as Teddy shuffled forwards. “You and I both know that that isn’t strictly true. Look, I know that you have some misplaced sense of loyalty to these men…but my organisation needs some information and unless you want to spend some time in one of our specialised cells, you should tell me what I want to know.”

Teddy grinned, “You’ve got some balls on you….normally that would be exactly my type, but when someone decides that they want to get at Ronnie…then that’s a turn off.” He sidled closer to Hart, and smirked, “Do you know why I get treated wif such respect around ‘ere? Despite what everyone says about me?”

Before Hart could say anything, Teddy lunged. With extraordinary speed, the man managed to lean back so that Teddy’s blade only faintly scraped across his good eye…the wound immediately began to bleed, however, Hart didn’t seem too bothered. He kicked Teddy back to the wall and pulled out his gun, wincing as the pain seemed to finally hit. “That….” Hart clicked the safety off, “…was not a good idea.”

“And nor is pointin’ a gun at young Mister Teddy…” came a voice from the club exit.

………………………………………………..

“Fuck!” yelled Merlin as they lost all contact with Harry, “That fucking-“

Eggsy placed a calming hand on Merlin’s shoulder as they both focused intently on the computer screen in front of them, “We still ‘ave the footage…’arry knows what ‘e is doing, we just ‘ave to trust ‘im!”

They watched as Eggsy’s twin edged closer to Harry, a slightly manic smirk on his face as he switched between emotions and tried to manipulate Harry…unsuccessfully of course. Eggsy swore under his breath as Teddy came even closer, “Fuckin’ ‘ell, I’ve changed my mind! ‘arry’s a fuckin’ idiot….I warned ‘im and now-FUCK!”

Both Merlin and Eggsy flinched when they saw the glint of a knife and Teddy rush at Harry. Eggsy groaned when he saw that the blade had faint traces of blood on it as Harry kicked his brother away. “’arry was lucky then…but ‘e needs to get away- Oh don’t point a gun at ‘im!”

They watched as Harry aimed a gun at Teddy….who was still smirking. Merlin winced, “I can already tell that that’s not a good sign…”

“Nope…”

Suddenly, the camera span away from Teddy and focused on another pair of individuals. “Shit…” swore Eggsy, “…are those-“

“Yep…” sighed Merlin, “…those are the Krays.”

………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry tried not to flinch when he came face-to-face with the Kray brothers. Reginald Kray stood slightly in front of his brother, hands shoved in his trouser pockets. To be honest, he wasn’t the one who scared Harry…no, that fell to Ronald Kray. The man had clear madness in his eyes and he was clearly trying not to strike.

Reggie smirked around the cigarette in his mouth, “I admire your boldness Sir…” he began, “…but if you fink you’re the first to try and get information out of Teddy ‘ere….then you’d be wrong. Now…would you mind lowerin’ that gun? Ronnie gets a bit nervous around them ya see…”

Harry didn’t believe that one bit, but he holstered the gun anyway. “Do you all have a habit of following people outside? Or is it just with…Teddy here?”

Ronnie waved Teddy over to him as Reggie continued, “It’s ‘appened so many times that ‘im and Ronnie ‘ave a little code goin’ on. You should really pay more attention, because Teddy ‘ere didn’t even ‘ave to come close to Ron to warn ‘im what was going on…what was it that ‘e said Ron?”

Ronnie, who had pulled Teddy to his side, grinned. “’e told me you had at least one gun on ya…and that ‘e wasn’t leavin’ willingly…in fact, ‘e told me that you ‘ad a gun on ‘im.”

Harry frowned in confusion before his eyes widened in realization, “Sign language…”

Reggie nodded, “A few crude form of it, but yes. Now tell me….who are you workin’ for?”

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that.”

“Then I’m afraid that I’m gonna ‘ave to ask you to leave.”

Harry frowned, “And that’s it…you’re just going to let me leave?”

Ronnie appeared as though he was going to protest, but once Reggie held up his hand, he soon stopped. Reggie smirked, “Of course we are…nobody was ‘urt after all. But I do want you to know one fing…”

“And what is that?”

“We’re just simple club owners Mister…’art? It’s best your organisation knows this now.”

Harry glanced at the three of them before nodding. “Alright Mister Kray…but I think you should be aware of the fact, that my organisation will get to the bottom of your little…club. And when we do, you won’t be able to talk your way out of it.”

Without even waiting for an answer Harry quickly made his way out of the alleyway and into a pre-parked car that was waiting for him. 

That was far too close for comfort.

……………………………………………………………………..

Once arriving back at the safe point, Harry was immediately met with two very displeased agents. Eggsy shook his head and swore under his breath, “I can’t believe you ‘arry, I warned you! I warned about ‘is little ticks ands ‘abits and I told you that ‘e would never squeal on the Krays! What did you even learn anyway? That my bruver likes rough sex…which is more than I ever wanted to know by the way!”

Harry smiled indulgently at his partner, “More than that actually. Mind you, it’s not the best of news…we won’t be able to get any information out of Teddy, me and my good eye agree with that…but what if we worked with the Krays?”

Merlin frowned, “What do you mean?”

“The Krays still have no idea who I work for…which may work to our advantage. By working closely with the Krays, we may be able to find out exactly what they’re up to. Agreed?”

Merlin thought to himself for a few minutes before nodding in agreement. “If you, me and Eggsy pretend to be…interested investors in the club….yes, that could work!”

Eggsy threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes. “This is mad! They’ll see straight through you!”

Harry grinned, “Not if we have you.”

“What d’ya mean?”

This time Merlin answered, “It’ll throw them off guard…when the Krays and your brother see you with us, then they should be too distracted to question our legitimacy.”

Eggsy glanced at both Harry and Merlin before sighing. “Alright…but you two need to listen to me before we even fink about goin’ in, okay?”

“Agreed.” 

“Sounds fair.”


	5. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

Most people would have flinched and fled in the opposite direction when faced with Ronnie Kray, but not Teddy. 

Teddy enjoyed it.

Once the suited man had disappeared, Teddy felt his arm being grabbed in a vice iron grip as he was dragged back into the club, with Reggie following on behind. As they entered the club, Reggie made his way back over to the main booth, whereas Ronnie dragged Teddy in another direction.

“I told’ya…” muttered Ronnie as he tugged Teddy into the backroom, “…I told’ya not to bugger off wif ‘im and what did you do?!”

Teddy laughed as Ronnie threw him onto the bed, “You know me Ronnie, I was just a little curious about ‘is…weapon.”

Ronnie smirked down at Teddy who was sprawled out on the bed, “Yes I remember…and that’s the problem. You’ve always been very curious about my weapon.” 

Ronnie strode over to the door and locked it, before turning back around to face Teddy. Whilst Ronnie was distracted, Teddy had sat up and removed the top half of his suit, leaving him only in his pants and shoes. Teddy quickly removed his shoes and kicked them over to the corner of the room, licking his lips in a suggestive manner as he smirked at Ronnie.

Ronnie smirked, “Cheeky fing…expecting somefing are ya?”

Teddy shrugged, drawing Ronnie’s attention to his lithe arms and his semi-muscular chest. “That man was getting’ all touchy feely…I know ‘ow you usually get. Remember Boothby? You went mental when you found ‘is ‘ands wanderin’ all over me…I thought ‘e were goin’ to wet ‘imself in fear!”

Ronnie scowled and pushed Teddy back down onto the bed and began to undress himself, “Boothby was a dirty old man who shouldn’t ‘ave been anywhere near ya. Especially not wif that school uniform ‘e ‘ad you put on!”

Teddy sprang back up and began to help Ronnie unbutton his shirt, “I didn’t ‘ear ya complainin’ later that night….in fact, you seemed to really like the tie….and the blazer come to fink of it.”

Ronnie scowled, “Shut up…”

“Awww, are ya sure Ronnie….you don’t wanna fink about you placin’ that tie in mouth…tying it around the back of my ‘ead and-“

Teddy yelped as Ronnie backhanded him to the bed, before laughing as Ronnie pinned him down by the shoulders. “Touch a nerve did I?”

Ronnie released Teddy in order to wrench his partner’s trousers and underwear off. “Shut the fuck up…” he unzipped his own trousers, “…and put that mouth of yours to better use.”

“Sir, yes sir!”

…………………………………………………………………………

Eggsy shook his head as he nervously adjusted his tie. It had been a little over a month since Harry’s last escapade to Esmerelda’s Barn and Eggsy couldn’t say that he was any calmer about the idea. “I don’t like this…” he muttered, “…there are so many ways this could go wrong!”

Harry, who was standing next to him, placed a reassuring hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Yes…but we need to remain calm otherwise they will see straight through us, okay?”

Eggsy huffed and fiddled with his glasses, “I know…but I ain’t seen my bruver face-to-face in years. What if I panic? What if I mess it up because I ain’t seen ‘im in so long?” He turned to face Harry and sighed, “’e’s my baby bruver ‘arry. Even though ‘e was a pain in my arse, I tried to protect ‘im….from Dean, bullies at our school, everyfing! Now I find ‘im in the arms of one of the most dangerous men in all of London…what was the point?!”

“The point Eggsy…” Harry began, “…was that you tried. If it weren’t for your protection, I doubt Edward would have made it to where he is now. To go to the Krays was Edward’s choice, and though he may have been pushed there by Dean…you did everything you could to help him. None of this is your fault, okay?”

Eggsy thought to himself for a few minutes before nodding wearily, “Yeah…alright ‘arry. Where’s Merlin?”

“Making sure that all of our recording equipment is working to the best of its ability…basically, he’s tinkering with his toys.”

Eggsy chuckled, grinning as Harry pulled him in for a kiss. The two separated after a while…but only after they heard someone coughing from the doorway. “If you two are quite finished…” scolded Merlin, “…we have a club to get to.”

Eggsy straightened out his shirt and nodded, “So what’s the plan of attack, because as soon as ‘arry walks through that door-“

“Exactly…” interrupted Merlin, “…the fact that he dared to come back and with friends may encourage them to have a meeting with us!”

“Or they’ll take us out the back and shoot us all in the ‘ead!”

Merlin shrugged, “There is always that possibility…but think positive!”

They headed out of the safe house and into the limo, where Merlin would pose as their driver/bodyguard. Once inside, Eggsy shook his head…”There’s only one fing I’m positive about in this mission.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m positive that a bullet to the ‘ead will kill us quickly.”

……………………………………………………………………..

“I can’t believe this…” growled Reggie as he watched three suited men enter his club, “…e’s back.”

Ronnie glanced up from his drink. He had been sulking for a while due to Teddy being on a mission with Leslie…Reggie’s idea, which therefore encroached on Ronnie’s plans for the night…plans which involved whipped cream and melted chocolate.

“It’s nice to see ‘e’s brought friends this time…”

Ronnie scowled, “That’s not gonna-“he stopped in his tracks as the youngest of the men turned in his direction. Reggie swore beside him and quickly gestured to Pat for him to escort the men into a separate room. He then turned to face his brother, “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this…”

Ronnie wasn’t listening to him. He was frantically texting on his phone…probably to Leslie. Reggie sighed and slid out of the booth, “C’mon Ron…let’s see what Mister ‘art ‘as to say today.”

Upon entering the room, the Kray twin’s attention was immediately drawn to Teddy’s exact double. Reggie was the first to look away, although he was clearly still concerned. “Mister ‘art. I see our last meeting didn’t put you off…I respect that in a man. So what can we do for you today….and please, introduce me and my bruver to your…friends ‘ere.”

Mister Hart glanced between the bald man and the Teddy double, before gesturing to either one of them. “This is my driver/bodyguard, Merlin and this young man is Gary Unwin…looks familiar doesn’t he?”

Reggie could tell that Gary was trying not to squirm underneath the gaze of both him and Ronnie. “I assume that’s why you were so interested in Teddy…unless of course, this Gary is our Teddy?”

Ronnie clearly tensed at the thought and opened his mouth to say something….however, he was interrupted when the door to their meeting room slammed open and a young blonde man entered. He paused for a minute when he saw Gary, but soon shook off the shock. “You wanted to see me Ronnie?”

Ronnie gestured for the man to close the door and beckoned him closer, “Where’s Teddy…” he whispered, “…and you better not lie to me Leslie. Did ‘e leave at any point durin’ your mission?” 

Leslie glanced at Gary before nodding his head towards the door, “Nah, e’s just out there Ronnie…you want me to get ‘im?”

Ronnie shook his head, “Tell ‘im to grab us some drinks and come back in ten minutes okay?”

Leslie nodded before slipping back out of the door. The twins then turned their attention back to the three strangers, with Reggie smirking at how tense the youngest appeared to be. “’ey kid….” Gary focused his attention on Reggie, “…you look a little tense. You sure you’re old enough to be followin’ these guys around?”

Gary nodded but scowled when Ronnie spoke up, “When Teddy’s feelin’ tense, ‘e sits on my knee…wanna try it?”

Before Mister Hart could leap up out of his seat, Reggie held up a calming hand and scolded his brother, “Ronnie! I’m very sorry about my brother…’e ‘as some difficulties sometimes.”

Hart scoffed as he settled back down, “If by difficulties, you mean paranoid schizophrenia, then yeah…we can agree on that.”

Ronnie frowned but chose not to rise to the bait as his brother shrugged, “’e’s still on meds, no problems. But you didn’t answer my question…who are you workin’ for?”

Hart smirked, “I don’t work for anyone, but my organisation is an independent, international, financing agency, operating under the highest level of discretion.”

Reggie raised an eyebrow, “You must be very discrete then…because we’ve never ‘eard of anyfing like you? Does this organisation of yours ‘ave a name?”

“It’s in the nature of this organisation that everything remains a secret…that include our name I’m afraid.”

“Well then…” Reggie leaned forwards, “I’m not exactly sure what you’re ‘opin’ to achieve ‘ere?”

“You run a very successful club Mister Kray. It’s hard for us not to take a certain level of interest in you and your brother.”

Reggie nodded before turning his attention back to Gary, “So, ‘ow did you get involved with this? Mister Merlin I can understand…but I can’t see your angle. Unless of course there’s somefing more goin’ on ‘ere?”

Gary shrugged, “I dunno what you mean Mister Kray.”

Reggie elbowed Ronnie gently and gestured his head at Gary, “’e even sounds like Teddy, this is quite the mystery…and you know exactly what I mean Gary. There’s somefing more goin’ on between you and Mister ‘art ‘ere ain’t there?”

Gary was silent which only confirmed Reggie’s suspicions. However, before he could say anything else, the door to the room slowly opened to reveal Leslie. “Should I let ‘im in now Ronnie?”

Ronnie, who kept his eyes on Gary, nodded and Leslie ducked back out. “’e says you can come in now.”

………………………………

Eggsy held his breath as his brother backed into the room, clearly carrying a tray in his hands. “Careful Les…” chuckled his brother, “…your inner kiss-ass is showing.” 

Without even bothering to look up at the three suited men, Eddy placed the tray on the table besides Ronnie’s seat and focused on his lover. “If I’d known that you wanted me to be the waitress, I’d ‘ave worn my little dress!”

“Fuckin’ Hell…” groaned Reggie, causing his brother to laugh…Oh god that laugh. Pure mania that sent shivers up and down Eggsy’s spine. Ronnie turned away from Eggsy to smirk at Eddy before schooling his expression into something more serious.

“Teddy…” he sighed, “….I need you to tell me somefing.”

Eddy, who still hadn’t looked up from Ronnie, nodded, “Anyfing Ronnie!”

Ronnie pointed at Eggsy with his cigar, “Who the fuck ‘is ‘e?!”

Eddy span around, only for all of the colour to drain from his face. “E-Eggsy!?”


	6. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly revolving around the twins.
> 
> Updates may come slower now due to dissertation work and sadly, my great Grandma passed away Friday morning. We were quite close, so I’m not taking it too well, sorry :S
> 
> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

“E-Eggsy?!”

Eggsy tried. Oh God did he try to resist…but he couldn’t. Ignoring the hand pulling at his shirt cuff and the warning looks on the faces of the Kray Twins, Eggsy stormed up to his brother and grabbed him by the shirt, pinning him against the wall. “You bastard…” he growled, “…you utter bastard!”

Eddy smirked, his previous shock having seemingly disappeared, “Nice to see you to Eggsy…”

“Don’t! Don’t pretend that you don’t know what this is about!”

Eddy raised his hands in a defensive signal, “You always were the angrier twin!”

“Says you! You killed a man before ‘e was even sixteen!”

“That was an accident bro… not that I didn’t fink about killin’ ‘im before that.”

“You slashed ‘is throat you little maniac!”

Eddy shrugged and smirked, “Wasn’t charged, therefore it didn’t ‘appen…you know…the last time I was in this position, it was a little kinkier.”

Eggsy groaned and stepped back, therefore releasing Eddy. “You dirty son of a-“

“Eggsy!” scolded Harry, “We are here for more important reasons than your little…feud with Edward.”

Eggsy ignored him in favour of yelling at his brother, “You know, Mum almost ‘ad an ‘eart attack when you left! And wifout you around, Dean got worse!”

“But not that worse did ‘e?! ‘e could ‘ave killed you at any point, or put you in the ‘ospital, but ‘e didn’t! Wanna know why?”

“Please…be my guest.”

“Because I warned ‘im…I couldn’t stop ‘im from beatin’ on you guys but I could sorta make sure you were safe! That meant that if I ever ‘eard that you or Mum were in the ‘ospital or worse, then I’d be round for a personal visit!”

Eggsy stared at his brother for a few minutes before shaking his head wearily, “I can’t believe you….”

“What d’ya mean?”

“I mean that if you ‘ad just stayed put, then Dean would never ‘ave dared to try anyfing! ‘e was shit scared of you and you knew it!”

“’e wasn’t fuckin’ scared of me ad you know it! The only reason ‘e never used to hit you or Mum was because ‘e was takin’ it out on me!”

Eggsy took a step back, “You what? Y-you never said anyfing!”

“Yeah, because you and Mum were relyin’ on me to be the strong one! I was the fuckin’ youngest and you both didn’t pay any attention to me! Eggsy, we ‘ad the same gymnastics class, we changed in the same fuckin’ room and you never said anyfing about the bruises!”

“I-I just figured they were from-“

“Me fightin’ right? Me getting’ into bloody trouble as per usual! I couldn’t take it anymore so yeah…I left.”

“Why didn’t you say anyfing?

“You wouldn’t ‘ave fuckin’ believed me!”

There was silence for a few minutes before Eggsy pulled his brother into a hug, “I’m sorry…” he whispered, “…I’m so sorry.” He held his brother at arm’ length and frowned, “But why the Krays…were you working for them after the incident?”

Eddy nodded and shrugged, “Ronnie saved my life…almost twice really. Once after the…incident when I ‘ad nowhere else to go and again after I left for good…Dean found me y’know.”

“What?!”

…………Flashback…………..

Teddy lit up his cigarette as he strode through the streets. It had been almost six weeks since he’d left home and at the moment, he was one of Ronnie’s messenger boys….his main one really….and his favourite one really, but Teddy didn’t dare say it out loud.

“Oi Eddy!”

Shit. Teddy span around in shock when he heard the voice of one of Dean’s main thugs, Timmy. The man in question was striding up to him, his face still horribly scarred from the last time the two of them met. “Your old man wants a word wif you!”

Teddy attempted to push past Timmy, “’e ain’t my old man, now piss off!”

As Teddy tried to push past Timmy, his arm was grabbed tightly and he was spun around. “Now don’t be like that…” cooed Timmy, his grip tightening on Teddy’s arms, “…anyone would fink you didn’t wanna see ‘im!”

Furiously, Teddy tried to prise Timmy’s hand off, but soon found his other arm restrained. “No, I fuckin’ don’t! Now get the fuck offa me!”

Timmy smirked, dragging Teddy away from the main street and into an abandoned building. “Afraid you don’t get a choice mate!”

He slammed Teddy against a wall and pinned him there. It was at this moment that Dean entered the room and grinned at the scene, “Eddy, Eddy, Eddy…” he murmured, shaking his head as if disappointed, “…I might ‘ave let your little runnin’ act pass…if you ‘and’t taken over one ‘undred quid from me wallet!”

Teddy grinned, “Like you’ve ever earned that much!”

He grunted when Timmy slammed him against the wall again.

“Where the fuck is my money you little shit! And you’d better answer truthfully, because Timmy still ain’t impressed wif what you did to ‘is face!” yelled Dean.

Teddy shrugged (well as best he could whilst pinned to a wall), “Not like ‘e didn’t deserve it…besides, I dunno what the fuck you’re talkin ‘bout! I didn’t take no money!”

Dean shook his head, “Now don’t make me shoot you in the ‘ead…I’m sure you’d want your Mum to recognise your ugly mug in the morgue!”

“You leave my Mum out of this!”

“Then tell me where my money is!” yelled Dean as his hand reached for his revolver.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” came a voice from the entrance of the building. 

All heads turned to face the man and Teddy laughed maniacally. “Oh, you guys are in trouble now!”

Standing in the entrance was fucking Ronnie Kray himself! Smoking a cig and looking at Dean like he was shit on the bottom of his shoe. “I’d let ‘im go…” growled Ronnie, throwing his cig to the ground and stamping it out.

Dean smirked and pulled out his revolver, “Or what?!”

Teddy shook his head as Ronnie shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a nail sticking out from the wall. “Mate, you picked the wrong Kray to say that to!”

Far faster than a man of his size should have been able to move, Ronnie pulled Timmy off of Teddy and threw him into Dean, knocking them both to the ground. Before either of them had a chance to get up, Ronnie stood on one of their hands each, causing them to yell in pain. “Now you listen to me…” he muttered, “…if I ever find you makin’ any of my men late again, you’ll ‘ave more than me to deal with.”

He glanced back at Teddy, “Anyfing to add?”

Teddy nodded eagerly as he bounded over to where Dean was pinned on the ground, “’e needs to leave my family alone. No sudden ‘ospital trips or anyfing worse!” He glanced at the ground where Dean’s gun lay a few inches from his fingers, having being dropped there during the initial attack. “And I’ll take that as well…”

Ronnie nodded in agreement, “Sounds fair…are we agreed you little fuckers?”

Both Dean and Timmy nodded frantically and when Ronnie stepped off of their hands, they both ran out of the door. Ronnie and Teddy waited for a few minutes before Ronnie shook his head. “Pussies…utter waste of time that was…” he span around to face Teddy, “…’ow the fuck did they get the drop on you?!”

Teddy rolled his eyes, “I didn’t know that they were goin’ threaten me like that!”

“Why didn’t you defend yourself? You ‘ave a fuckin’ knife y’know!”

Teddy muttered something under his breath, causing Ron to frown at him. “Speak up Teddy!”

“I didn’t ‘ave it on me alright!? I left it back at the club….” Teddy had been staying in a spare room above the club for the last six weeks, just until he got a flat of his own.

Ronnie scowled and grabbed Teddy by the back of the neck, not tight enough to choke him but enough to get his attention. “You don’t ever go out wifout it again, you understand?”

“Yeah Ronnie…yeah, I get it!”

Ron stared at him for a few minutes before nodding and heading out the door, grabbing his jacket on the way past. Teddy stood there for a few seconds before catching up to him. “Soooo…I’ve discovered somefing new about myself today.”

“Oh?”

“I like bein’ pinned up against a wall…mind you I might prefer it if it were you doin’ the pinnin’….”

“Not until you’re eighteen…”

Teddy stopped in the middle of the street in shock, “W-wait…you wanna-“

“No…not until you’re eighteen.”

“But that’s two years!”

“You’ll appreciate it more.”

………………………………………………………….

“I could tell you rest but….” Teddy smirked, “…you might not want me too.”

Eggsy shook his head in disbelief, “I remember Dean comin’ ‘ome wif a broken ‘and…’e never said who did it or ‘ow.” He glanced at Teddy and sighed, “’e definitely didn’t say ‘e’d seen you…”

Teddy shrugged, “Probably didn’t wanna admit ‘e got ‘is ass kicked.”

“’e never was the type…so, because of this, you owe the Krays your life? You weren’t far from the ‘ouse, why didn’t you ever visit? You could ‘ave waited until Dean was gone and then knocked on the fuckin’ door!”

“I know but…”

“What?”

“I didn’t want Mum to be disappointed in me…she was always so angry wif me so…I didn’t wanna hurt…”

Eggsy sighed, “Alright Ed-I mean Teddy…to be honest, I’m just glad you’re alright.” He gave Teddy a look over and smirked, “Your jeans are still too tight by the way?”

His brother stretched his arms above his head, causing his slightly too-tight shirt to rise up, “So far, you’re the only one who’s complained!”

“Not entirely true…” muttered Reggie, “…now if you two are quite finished wif your little spat, then I fink we ‘ave a business deal to discuss?”

Eggsy and Teddy nodded as thy both walked back to their prospective places. Eggsy to Harry’s side (whilst being carefully watched by Ronnie) and Teddy…well, Teddy went to Ronnie’s lap).

“Now gentlemen…” began Reggie, “…You mentioned somefing about a possible fundin’ opportunity?”


	7. This Is Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

“Now gentlemen…” began Reggie, “…You mentioned somefing about a possible fundin’ opportunity?”

Harry nodded, “As I previously mentioned, my organisation is a discrete financing company and we specifically focus on up and coming businesses and clubs. They tend to bring in the most profit after all…When we heard about your club and the possible deal that you’ll be making with overseas industries, we thought that now was the time to make our move.”

Reggie nodded, “So what is it that you want?”

“Nothing too extravagant, I assure you. In return for our funding, all we ask is that we be kept in the loop…so to speak.” 

“In the loop?”

“You have a lot of interest coming in from other club owners and companies overseas. All I ask is that we be made aware of the main details of each deal so that we can make decisions on how to proceed with the funding. The better the deal, the more money is heading your way…does that sound agreeable?”

Reggie frowned, “I assume that means that you’ll be wantin’ to sit in on these meetin’s?”

“No. We trust that you’ll keep us informed. However, we will be making regular visits to your club…just to see how everything is going. Agreed?”

Reggie and Ronnie glanced at each other before Reggie nodded, “That sounds fair. Teddy…” Teddy leant back from where he was sitting on Ronnie’s lap, so that he was staring at Reggie upside down. “…go get Payne will ya?”

Teddy nodded, sliding off of Ronnie’s knees and heading towards the door glancing back at his brother and winking. Once the door shut behind him, Reggie smirked at Gary. “You know, this little deal might be good for you and your bruver…you can get to know each other again.”

Gary chose not to answer as the door opened again and his brother, along with another older gentlemen, entered. Reggie stood up and sat the man down in his chair, “Gentlemen…” he grinned, “…this is our accountant, Leslie Payne. ‘e’ll be drawin’ up the contracts for this deal and trust me when I say, that you’ll be gettin’ to know ‘im very well. Any concerns, issues or other problems that your ‘ave…you bring to ‘im. If Mister Payne sees them as being serious, ‘e’ll come to us and arrange a meeting.”

Harry and Merlin nodded as Leslie pulled his laptop and began to type. “Now gentlemen…where would you like to begin?”

…………………………………………………

Leslie Payne sighed wearily as he read over the contract once again, “I don’t like this…” he muttered, “…there are very few financin’ companies that I am not aware of and certainly not any wif no name!”

Reggie, who was standing by the bar, nodded, “I know…but you need to keep quiet about it. Just until we know more.”

“What?”

“We’re not idiots Payne…not like they seem to fink we are. Me and Ronnie knew somefing was up the moment they stepped into this building.”

“So…why are we workin’ wif them?”

“Because we need to know more…remember the old sayin’? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. They are clearly not our friends, but I’m not sure if they’re our enemies just yet.”

Leslie nodded before glancing over at where the three strangers were, with Teddy and Gary standing a bit further to the side. “I thought one Mad Teddy was enough….now there’re two?!”

Ronnie, who had been keeping a careful eye on the other couple of twins, frowned and shook his head. “They’re not the same…Teddy is pure chaos, but Gary…Gary’s like the sea…”

Reggie and Leslie frowned, “You’re gonna ‘ave to explain that one to us Ronnie.” Stated Reggie.

Ronnie shrugged, “When most people fink of the sea, they see it as being calm…serene. All it takes is somefing to change and it becomes one of the deadliest forces on Earth. Gary acts as the peace to Teddy’s chaos…until somefing goes wrong.”

Reggie nodded, “So ‘e could either ‘elp us…or ‘e could be the fing that ends us.”

…………………………………………………………….

Eggsy took a sip of his beer and shook his head, “I still can’t believe that you were ‘ere the entire time! What was goin’ through your ‘ead when you decided to stay!?”

Teddy sighed, “I wanted to…at the beginnin’ anyway…but all I could fink about was every time Dean hit me, when Mum cried because of somefing I’d done…or when you looked at me like I was insane.”

“You are insane…”

“I know…but you made a ‘abit of tellin’ me every day! It was drivin’ me nuts…more nuts!”

“Why didn’t you ever say that to me?”

“By the time I seriously thought about goin’ back it was too late…I was ‘appy ‘ere! This is my ‘ome now and I wouldn’t change that for the world!” He smiled at Eggsy, “I’m ‘appy ‘ere wif Ronnie and nofing can change that!”

“You’re ‘happy wif a man who was diagnosed wif paranoid schizophrenia….someone who is most likely violent and out of control if off medication?!”

“Yes”

“…Why?!”

“Because ‘e likes me…everytime Dean ‘it me, it was out of hate and anger. Yes, Ronnie ‘as an ‘istory of violence, but when ‘e is…and that is getting’ rarer and rarer…I enjoy it. I know that sounds crazy, but I love ‘im!”

Eggsy shook his head, “You sound like Mum…” he muttered, taking another sip.

“And what the fuck’s that meant to mean?!”

“Mum used to say that…after every hit, she used to come to our room and say ‘’e doesn’t mena it loves, ‘e loves me and I love ‘im.’ And every time she said that, you used to tell ‘er exactly what you thought of ‘er, remember!”

………..Flashback……………..

“YOU STUPID BITCH!”

Eggsy and Eddy heard their Mum yelp in pain from the kitchen, wincing as the sounds of her sobs could be clearly heard through the thin walls. Glancing at Eddy, Eggsy sighed. “You wanna sandwich Eddy?”

Eddy shook his head, still glaring at the wall as they heard Dean strike their Mum again. They sat at the table for a few minutes, until Dean came storming into the room. “You!” he pointed at Eggsy, “Go and get some fuckin’ cigarettes before I really lose my temper!” 

When Eggsy took too long to react, Dean growled as dragged the boy off of the chair by his arm, ignoring the yelps of pain. “Too slow Muggsy!”

“Get offa my bruver!” yelled Eddy as he leapt off of his own seat and grabbed a hold of Dean’s arm in an attempt to stop him. Dean did stop…but only to backhand the younger twin across the face, knocking him to the floor. 

“I’ll fuckin’ go myself them…” yelled Dean as he threw Eggsy to the floor by his brother and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the front door behind him. After a few minutes of silence, punctured only by the whimpers of pain, Michelle made way into the kitchen. “Come on sweeties…don’t you cry now. Let’s ‘ave a look at this then…” she carefully examined Eggsy’s arm (which was beginning to bruise) and Eddy’s cheek (also beginning to bruise). “It’s okay my loves…” she whispered, “…’e was just angry. It won’t ‘appen again.”

Furiously, Eddy stormed away from his Mum and pointed at his face, “No it won’t Mum! ‘e enjoys this! It ain’t the first time and it won’t be the last!”

“E-Eddy please-“

“NO MUM!” screamed Eddy, “I wanna go ‘ome! I wanna go back to our old flat! Away from Dean!”

“E-Eddy we can’t-“

“Yes we can! Let’s go now Mum! We can get out before ‘e comes back!”

“No…we can’t sweetie.”

Eddy glared at his Mum and shook his head, “I hate you…” Without even waiting for an answer, Eddy ran to his room and slammed the door behind him.

………….End Flashback…………….

Eggsy shook his head, “I don’t know who was more shocked when you said that…me or Mum. But she cried for ‘ours afterwards, d’ya that? And yet you’re standin’ ‘ere sayin’ exactly what Mum used to say!”

“I enjoy it though…” Teddy whispered.

“What?”

“I enjoy it when ‘e ‘its me…I feel good when ‘e does it.”

Eggsy stared at him for a few minutes before shaking his head and grinning, “Rough sex? That’s your kink?”

Teddy shrugged and smirked, “’e never really ‘its me outside of the bedroom…’e looks like ‘e wants to sometimes but ‘e never does.”

“Still…are you sure that you’re okay?”

Teddy glanced over at Ronnie and nodded, “Yeah…yeah I’m okay.”

…………………………………………………………..

“You never told me you ‘ad a fuckin’ twin!” yelled Ronnie as he pushed Teddy into his bedroom (well it was really their bedroom, but Teddy didn’t dare say that). “A fuckin’ twin!”

Teddy said nothing as he watched Ronnie angrily remove his jacket and tie, throwing them across the room. His brother and his two friends had left some time earlier, and almost as soon as they left, Ronnie was pulling Teddy away from the club and into a stretched limo.

“A fuckin’ twin…” muttered Ronnie as he continued to strip, “…You lied to me!”

“I never lied to you!” yelled Teddy, “I just didn’t fink it was important to tell you about a twin, who I thought ‘ated me!”

Ronnie spun around in anger, “No! You lied to me about somefing worse than that!”

“And pray tell what the fuck that would be then!”

“Your bloody name!”

This caused Teddy to stop in his tracks and frown in confusion, “W-what?”

“You told me your name was Smith…not Unwin, remember?”

“W-what does that ‘ave to do wif anyfing?!”

“A name is an important fing Teddy…or example, when everyone ‘ears the name Kray, they wet themselves in fear!”

“Well nobody fears the name Smith or Unwin, so what’s the fuckin’ problem?!”

“The problem…” Ronnie leant menacingly over Teddy, “…is that Teddy Smith was just some street kid who ran into a couple of problems….Edward Unwin, is some scared little boy who abandoned ‘is family!”

Teddy sneered and pushed Ronnie back, “Fuck off! It’s not like that and you know it!”

He winced when Ronnie grabbed his arms and threw him on the bed. He tried to get off the bed, but Ronnie soon pinned him down. “You listen to me you little shit….” Growled Ronnie, “…you lied to me and you can’t deny that. But your bruver is workin’ against us in some way or another and I don’t like that!”

“Yeah alright! I’m sorry Ronnie!” yelped Teddy as Ronnie pressed down on his wrists.

“I can forgive that Teddy…but you don’t ever push me like that again, you ‘ear me! I’m the one in charge, not you!”

“You shouldn’t get in my face then!”

“You shut your fuckin’ mouth!”

“Make me!”

Ronnie lifted him off of the bed and threw him to the ground. As Teddy tried to get up off of the ground, Ronnie pulled him up by his hair until he was in a kneeling position. “I’d be glad to…” he growled.

………………………….

It was rough.

Teddy couldn’t deny that.

And yet…he still went consensually. Sucking Ronnie’s cock was one of his favourite sexual activities and he knew that by challenging Ronnie’s authority, he would get exactly what he wanted. After the act, Ronnie had pulled up his pants and stormed out of the door whilst Teddy dragged himself to the bed and collapsed. 

Several hours had passed and Teddy was now completely naked under the covers, smoking a cig as he waited for Ronnie to come back…maybe they could continue where they left off


	8. Crossing the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it really turns in an AU, so be warned! Canon events do not happen exactly like they do in the past!
> 
> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

Harry snarled in frustration as they climbed into the limo after yet another meeting with the Krays, “Nothing…” he growled, “…we’ve got absolutely nothing on them! And if I see that Payne man one more time I’m going to-“

“You can’t….” interrupted Merlin, his hands tightening on the steering wheel, “…If we do anything, it’s going to backfire on us. We just have to be patient…they’ll slip up eventually.”

Eggsy shook his head, “Not anytime soon…we’ve been undercover for almost three months now and none of our equipment ‘as picked up on anyfing illegal!”

“That’s because we can only go into certain places….” Sighed Harry wearily, “….it doesn’t matter if we place microphones in those rooms, they won’t have their….meetings in those rooms. They probably have another building that they meet in. Eggsy, has Teddy told you anything, even hinted at something?”

Eggsy sighed and shook his head again, “No…we’ve barely spoken since that day. We talk, but it’s usually for about two minutes before we ‘ave to leave. Ron Kray keeps an eye on us the entire time though.”

Harry frowned, “Do you think that he may be…using force to keep Teddy quiet?”

“No…strange as it may seem, Teddy loves ‘im and ‘ow rough Ron can get with ‘im….and in ‘is own way, Ron seems to like ‘im to. I fink they know we’re not what we seem!”

“Impossible…” grunted Merlin, “…They would have killed us by now, but they’re still holding up their end of the bargain…when it comes to the legal things anyway.”

Harry shook his head, “We’re not learning anything like this. We need to start being more…liberal with our microphones and start bugging the Krays…and Teddy.”

“They’re gonna spot that right away! They’re not idiots ‘arry!” cried out Eggsy, “Especially not Teddy! Besides, wif the way those two ‘ang off of each other, I bet even our microphones would be spotted wif the way they paw all over each other.”

“Agreed, we need to prove that we can be trusted Harry…” agreed Merlin from the front seat, “…by gaining their trust, we may be involved in more of the ‘fun’ business transactions. Including those with the Richardson’s.”

Harry grinned, “You overheard that conversation too? The Krays seem to be a little concerned…what do we have on the Richardson’s?”

Merlin pressed a button on the dashboard, pulling up a holographic screen. “The Richardson’s are a rival gang, less well-known than the Krays but easier to research. Led by two brothers, Eddie and Charlie, although it is widely believed that Charlie is the main leader. They are known as the ‘Torture Gang’ as suspected victims of this gang have shown signs of excessive beating….and electrical torture through the chest area…” Merlin winced, “…nasty stuff really. They seem to focus on drug and weapons dealing, so Kingsmen are keeping an eye on them.”

Eggsy frowned, “Why ain’t we focusin’ on dem then?!”

Harry rolled his eye, “Because we can arrest them at any time. The Krays are proving to be more difficult. Merlin, what about the man the Krays were discussing?”

“George Cornell?” Merlin pulled up another screen, “He’s the Richardson’s main enforcer. When someone owes money, they send Cornell to either rough them up or, in severe cases, bring them to the brothers for a mock trial.”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow, “So why are the Krays so concerned wif ‘im?”

Merlin sighed, “Well from what we overheard, Cornell has been…well to put it bluntly, ‘talking shit’ about Ronald Kray.”

“I’m not sure if that’s bravery or stupidity.” Eggsy stated, grinning widely at the thought.

Harry shook his head, “It’s stupidity…Ronald seemed to want to do something about it, but Reginald wouldn’t let him. The two gangs operate in two different areas, but every time someone trespasses a mini-war starts up.”

“And wif Cornell shootin’ off ‘is mouth….” Began Eggsy, “…these mini-wars may…blow up to be somefing bigger?”

Merlin nodded, “We’re concerned that either the Richardson’s or the Krays will cross a line they can’t come back from.”

……………………………………………………

BRRRRING, BRRRING! BRRRING, BRRING!

Teddy moaned as he opened his eyes slightly, wincing as the light hit them. Blindly he pawed at the bedside table in order to try and grab Ronnie’s phone. After glancing at the screen, he gently shook Ronnie’s shoulder (any harder and Ronnie tended to lash out) “Ronnie…” he whispered, smiling as Ronnie grunted and turned over to his side, “…Ronnie! It’s your bruver!”

Ronnie blearily opened one eye before shaking his head, “You answer it…” he mumbled before falling back asleep.

Teddy shook his head fondly before swiping his thumb across the screen and holding the phone next to his ear, “’ey Reggie…” he yawned, “…sorry, Ronnie can’t come to the phone right now.”

“It wasn’t ‘im I wanted to speak to.” 

“Ummmm, what?!”

“Meet me in the room above the Esmerelda’s Barn in an ‘our.” And with that, Reggie hung up.

Teddy stared at the phone for a few minutes before clambering out of bed and bending down to pick up his clothes.

“Not that I don’t enjoy the view….” Yawned Ronnie, “…but is there a reason you’re runnin’ around like a bunny on crack?”

Teddy span around and grinned at his partner, hopping into his pants. “Your bruver wants to see me….and before you ask, no ‘e didn’t say why.”

Ronnie frowned as he sat up “Both of us?”

“’e didn’t ask for you if that’s what you meant…”

“…I should come anyway.”

Teddy gently pressed Ronnie back down onto the bed and smirked, “No, no, no. You just wait there and get some rest. It’ll probably be quick, so I’ll see you in about and ‘our and a ‘alf?”

Ronnie frowned but lay back, “I expect a reward for this…you know that right?”

Teddy smirked, “I’ll break out the handcuffs?”

“Yes you will.”

………………………………

Teddy straightened out his shirt and tie as he strode up the steps to the room above the club, his fingers trembling as nerves finally made themselves known. Walking up to the door, Teddy gently knocked on the door and waited.

“Enter.”

Taking a deep breath, Teddy pushed open the door and smirked at the man inside. “You wanted to see me boss?”

Reggie glanced up and nodded, gesturing to the chair opposite silently as he went back to his paperwork. The scratching of the pen against paper seemed to go on for hours and Teddy fidgeted nervously in his seat. Finally, Reggie moved the papers and the pen to one side and simply stared at Teddy.

“Ummm….boss?”

“How long ‘ave you been intimate wif my bruver Teddy?”

Teddy glanced at the ground, “Around…seven years now I fink?”

Reggie nodded, “And ‘ow many of those years ‘ave you actually been ‘is…main boy?”

“I-I couldn’t answer that…is this a job interview? Because I like my job now!”

“I’ll tell you…seven years. For seven years, you ‘ave been Ronnie’s main interest…no don’t get me wrong, ‘e’s slept wif many other boys…but only if you’re not there. You wanna know what I fink?”

Teddy shrugged, not trusting himself to say the right thing in this situation.

“Ronnie likes you…and all I wanna do is make my bruver ‘appy, understand?”

Nod.

Reggie smiled, “Good. Wif the recent arrival of your bruver and ‘is…friends, I just wanted to make sure that you were still loyal to us. Are you?”

Teddy nodded furiously, “Of course I am Reggie! Always!”

Reggie stood up and held out his hand for Teddy to shake, “Then that’s all I need to ‘ear. Go on, get ‘ome to my bruver and don’t tell me any of the details!”

Teddy shook the offered hand and grinned, “Yes sir!” He leapt up and headed out of the door.

“Teddy?” Teddy glanced back as Reggie frowned, “My bruver is a dangerous man…”

“I know Sir.”

“Good to know we’re on the same page then.”

That seemed to be the end of the conversation, so Teddy carefully shut the door behind him, headed down the stairs and into the street. The wind bit at his skin, so he popped up us collar to protect his cheeks from the cold and headed back to Ronnie’s flat. It was times like this Teddy was glad they didn’t stay at the caravan very often.

He shivered as he strode down the street, speeding up as the air seemed to get chillier. Suddenly, as he was hurrying past an alleyway, he felt himself being grabbed around the chest and pulled back into the dim alley. Before he could react, a slightly damp cloth was placed on his face and Teddy breathed in instinctively.

Chloroform…Shit.

Teddy tried to fight as he felt himself get woozy and his eyelids ease shut…but to no avail. Eventually, his vision went dark as he was dragged into a car. 

“Come on, Charlie’s waiting!”

………………………………………………………………

Eggsy smirked to himself as he watched Harry tap his fingers impatiently against the side of his glass. They had been called into another meeting with Payne and Reginald, to discuss the possibility of buying another club in order to further attract the attention of the overseas investors. If Harry hadn’t been so invested in keeping his cover, Eggsy knew that by now the man would have snapped. They had been here since noon and the meeting showed no signs of ending anytime soon…in fact, if Eggsy didn’t know any better, he’d say that the pair were enjoying winding Harry up.

As though answering Eggsy’s prayer, their meeting was cut short when the meeting room door slammed open and Ronnie stormed into the room. Reggie stood up to greet his brother, but found himself being slammed against the wall, with Ronnie’s hands twisted firmly in his shirt.

“WHERE IS ‘E!?” screamed Ronnie, spittle flying out of his mouth and onto Reggie’s face.

Reggie desperately tried to free himself without hurting his brother, but failed. “Get the ‘ell off me! Who the ‘ell are you talkin’ about?!”

“TEDDY! ‘E WENT FOR A MEETIN’ WIF YOU AND ‘E DIDN’T COME BACK!”

Reggie’s eyes widened in surprise and he held up his hands in surrender, “I swear Ronnie, I did nofin to Teddy! We ‘ad a quick chat and that was it! ‘e left alive and un’urt I swear! You can ask Pat if you like!?”

Without even releasing his brother, Ronnie gestured with his head for Payne to go and fetch the man…which Payne did quite happily. Eggsy and Harry stood there in shock for a few minutes, until a large man entered the room without even blinking at the scene.

“You wanted me boss?”

Reggie nodded frantically, “Yeah, Pat tell me you saw Teddy leave the club this morning?!”

Pat frowned but nodded, “Yeah, ‘e left about ten minutes after getting’ ‘ere. ‘eaded up the street to your flat Ronnie! Is everyfin’ okay?”

Reggie shook his head as Ronnie released him and went to collapse in a chair, “No, I don’t fink it is…send out men. I want them keepin’ an ear out for any news of Teddy…focus on the Richardson’s if you can.”

Pat left and Reggie turned to Harry and Eggsy, raising an eyebrow. “Unless of course your organisation ‘as somefing to do wif this?”

Both Eggsy and Harry began to protest immediately, only stopping when Reggie held up his hand. “Alright, alright…I’m convinced. But if either of us find out you two ‘ave somefing to do wif this-“

“’e’s my bruver!” interrupted Eggsy, “yeah, we ‘ad our differences, but I wouldn’t ever ‘urt ‘im ike that!”

“I believe ‘im…” muttered Ronnie as he remained slumped in his seat, “…it was the Richardson’s. You know it was Reggie!”

Reggie paused for a moment before nodding in agreement, “You might be right…but we’re not doin’ anyfing until we ‘ear back from the boys, okay?”

Ronnie nodded in agreement and as the twins huddled together for a private conversation, Eggsy turned to Harry. “Is this what Merlin meant by crossin’ the line?” he whispered

Harry nodded slowly, “We’re about to be in the middle of a gang war…I hope you’re ready Eggsy.”

“No…but I fink I’ve gotta be….for Teddy.”


	9. Solo Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

“’ey boss! I fink ‘e’s wakin’ up!”

“Excellent, then court can begin!”

Teddy winced as a gentle hand pushed against his back, sending him spinning around. Groaning, he soon realised that he was strung up by his ankles and his nipples were sore as something pinched them. As he spun around, the men surrounding him became a blur…but the layout was very familiar. “Fuckin’ Richardson’s….” he slurred.

“Excuse you! That’s the ‘onourable Judge Richardson to you!”

“Should I begin boss?”

“Yes, court is now in session. Eddie, for the prosecution, would you like to begin?”

“Yes your Honour. This man is a known whore of the Krays, surely that’s a crime enough!”

Teddy smirked, “Actually, I’m only a whore of Ronnie’s….not Reg-AAH, YOU FUCKER!” He yelled as a sudden fist impacted with his face and blood began to pour from his nose.

“Silence from the defendant!” yelled the mock judge (who Teddy believed to be Charlie) as he banged his hand on the desk.

“I ‘ave an objection your ‘onour! ‘e weren’t on our land when we snatched ‘im!” called out another voice.

“Does that even matter?!” protested Eddie, “Just by bein’ a Kray whore, ‘e is in the wrong!”

“Objection over-ruled, continue Eddie!”

Teddy groaned as he was spun around again, his ankles aching from having to support all of his wait.

“The defendant admits that ‘e is a member of the Krays gang! ‘e’s guilty and needs to be punished!”

“Objection!”

“Over-ruled! The defendant has been found guilty….light ‘im up!”

Teddy frowned, “I distinctly remember court cases lastin’ a lot longer than-AAAAHHH! NOW THAT’S NOT NICE!!” He screamed as two strikes cracked his ribs. The scream trailed off into laughter as he heard a generator whirr and a sharp pain in his chest began, causing his muscles to seize up as electricity coursed through them. “I’m gonna fuckin’ kill ya guys….” He gritted as the electricity stopped as quickly as it started.

“Your Honour, the defendant is rejecting the sentence!”

“Keep goin’! ‘e’ll eventually stop laughin’!”

…………………………………………………………………………

“What d’ya mean ‘e’s in none of their warehouses?!” yelled Ronnie as he stormed from one end of the room to the other. 

Leslie Holt winced and shrugged, “We searched everywhere and-“

“Well obviously not everywhere…” interrupted Ronnie, “…or you would ‘ave bloody found ‘im!”

Holt sighed, “We mean ‘e’s in none of their usual ‘aunts…it’s like ‘e’s vanished!”

The man flinched as Ronnie came storming up to him, “It’s not fuckin’ ‘arry Potter! People don’t just fuckin’ vanish!!”

Harry, Reggie and Eggsy watched in silence as Leslie attempted to explain himself in the face of Ronnie’s anger. Reggie sighed and leaned over to whisper in Eggsy’s ear. “I don’t suppose your bruver mentioned anyfing about runnin’ away…specifically Ronnie?”

Eggsy shook his head minutely, “No…’e loves ‘im.”

“Agreed.”

“So why d’ya ask?”

“Just needed a second opinion…”

Their attention was then brought back to Ronnie as the sound of the wall cracking reached their ears, only to watch as Holt backed out of the room and Ronnie removed his fist from the wall, breathing heavily as blood dripped onto the floor.

“Great…” sighed Reggie as he slowly walked over to his brother, “…a few ‘ours wifout Teddy and you’re already costin’ me a fortune in replacing the carpet and replasterin’ the walls!”

Ronnie just stood there in silence, staring at the wall as his brother attempt to tug him over to a chair in order to bandage him up.

“Ronnie…Ronnie come on snap out of it!” yelled Reggie.

“I need ‘im…”

Reggie frowned at his brother, “Pardon?”

“I need ‘im Reggie…I NEED ‘IM!”

Reggie nodded in understanding, “Alright, alright! We’re doin’ everyfing we can Ronnie, you just gotta remain patient!”

Ronnie twisted away from his brother, “If ‘e doesn’t come back soon….the Richardson’s are gonna ‘ave more to worry about than a few criminal charges!”

Eggsy couldn’t take anymore, “’arry….” He whispered, “…I’m gonna get back to base and try and find Teddy.”

Harry nodded in agreement as Eggsy edged past the twins, only managing to get past due to their intense argument. He slipped out of the door and into the club. As he headed towards the door, Eggsy couldn’t help but scan the crowd, his eyebrows raising as he saw a lot a famous people mixing in with known criminals.

“Oi!”

Eggsy span around at the voice, only to take a step back as an unknown man made his way over. “You’re Teddy’s twin ain’t ya?”

Eggsy frowned, “Obviously…”

The man held out his hand for Eggsy to shake, “Ian Barrie. I’m one of the Kray’s drivers…is it true what everyone is saying? That the Richardson’s ‘ave taken Teddy?”

“I-it seems to be…”

Ian sighed, “You know…Teddy’s a weird one, but ‘e’s been around for so long, that the place feels kinda weird wifout ‘im….” He glanced at Eggsy and frowned, “…you need to find ‘im.”

Eggsy nodded in agreement, “That’s the plan…” he gestured towards the door, “…I need to-“

“Oh! Yeah, yeah…I ‘ope you find ‘im soon.”

Eggsy smiled, before heading out of the door. Once he was far enough away from the club, he darted into a nearby alleyway and heading towards the Richardson’s territory, stepping into the light areas as often as he could in order to try and catch the attention of the right person….it worked. 

After wandering the streets for around half an hour, Eggsy felt himself being grabbed and thrown into the back of a van as he was blindfolded.

“What the fuck man?!” Yelled a voice from the front, “’ow the fuck did ‘e even escape!?”

“I dunno, but Charlie won’t fuckin’ like it man!”

Eggsy ignored the majority of the conversation as he focused on the directionality of the car, and where they were taking him. They travelled for around ten minutes before pulling up and hauling Eggsy out of the van. The building that he was brought into was cold and every step seemed to echo around him.

A warehouse then….or a factory.

“What’s goin’ on?!” yelled another voice, “Can’t you tell that we’re in the middle of court!”

“Yeah boss! We found-Oh…” 

The men holding him stopped in their tracks as someone began to laugh maniacally, “’ey! ‘ere to join the fun!?”

“Who the fuck is that?” yelled the first voice, as the men ripped Eggsy’s blindfold off of his face. Blinking against the sudden light, Eggsy tried to take in the scene. His brother was hanging upside down by his ankles, blood dripping from his nose and electrodes pinned to his chest. There was a man sitting at a table with a large wig on and two other man standing either side of him. It was set out almost exactly like a court scene….and thanks to Teddy, he had experienced a few of them.

“Uh boss…we thought it was ‘im!”

“Well it clearly isn’t you fuckin’ morons!”

Teddy laughed even harder, “You can’t get the ‘elp these days!”

“Shut ‘im up!”

Eggsy pulled against the arms that held him back and swore as one of the men struck Teddy across the face, causing blood from his nose to spatter on the floor as it cracked. 

“FUCK!” swore Teddy.

“LET ‘IM GO!” yelled Eggsy as he tried to pull his arms free, whilst trying not to appear too competent.

The mock judge waved his hand, “Lock ‘em up. We’ll need to start negotiations wif the Kray’s soon and I don’t give a fuck about which one is the whore, we keep ‘em bof!”

The men nodded as they began to drag Eggsy away and slowly lowered Teddy down from the ceiling. Dragging the pair down the corridor, Eggsy and Teddy were eventually thrown into a room and the door locked behind them. Groaning, Teddy managed to push himself up off of the ground so that he could sit against the wall, “This so wasn’t one of your better ideas….”

Eggsy shrugged, “Consider this some free bondin’ time…..at least we ‘ave a window. You’re good wif windows!”

“That was one time….and I didn’t ‘ave cracked ribs then. Please tell me you told Ronnie where you were goin’!?”

“Nope…last I saw ‘im, ‘e was arguin’ wif Reggie, so I decided to take matters into my own ‘and and rescue you!”

Teddy glanced around the small room that he was in and sighed, “Good job….now what smartass?”

“Now…” Eggsy pointed at the window, “…now, we get the ‘ell out of ‘ere!”

Eggsy leapt up and helped his brother to his feet, “Now….who’s givin’ who a boost?”

Teddy raised an eyebrow at his brother and gestured towards his ribs, “’ow the fuck am I meant to do either of those?!”

Eggsy pursed his lips in thought before shrugging, “Okay, so you can’t gimme a boost…hang on.” Running at the wall, Eggsy used it as leverage to spring to the window, grabbing a hold of the ledge and pulling himself to a position where he could see out of the window comfortably. 

“We’re in luck bro….” he chuckled, grabbing a hold of the bars and rattling them, “…these bars should only need a little…push!” The bars were pushed away from the window, creating a hole big enough for each brother to climb through it.

Teddy grinned up at his brother, “It’s nice to know that the Richardson’s are still idiots….you gonna give me ‘and?”

Eggsy dropped down, only to repeat his last manoeuvre. Whilst one hand was still attached to the ledge, he angled himself so that he could climb through the windows, legs first and then twisted around so that he was on his stomach, with his arms still hanging out. “Okay…” he grunted, “…grab hold.”

Teddy raised an eyebrow, “You’re gonna need to get a bit lower bro…we didn’t inherit Dad’s ‘eight remember?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and pushed himself a little bit forwards so that Teddy could grab his hands. It took a bit of time, but eventually his twin managed it (whilst swearing furiously). 

Then it was up to Eggsy.

Using all of his strength, Eggsy edged backwards out of the window, pulling Teddy up as he went until his brother was at the right height to clamber through the open hole.

“This fuckin’ sucks!” grunted Teddy as he crawled through the hole and out of the building, “You’re gonna catch me right?”

From his place on the ground, Eggsy rolled his eyes and nodded, “Yeah, yeah….but you actually ‘ave to drop first!”

“Alright, alright….” Grunting and groaning, Teddy wriggled out of the hole and yelped as he fell out, landing on his brother….who didn’t catch him, so much as let his brother fall on him.

“Nice…” groaned Teddy as he rolled off of brother and onto his side.

Eggsy pushed himself off of the ground, before helping his brother up. “This is only the beginnin’...now we ‘ave to get back to the club…wifout bein’ caught by those morons!”

“Great…”


	10. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

“It’s been over twelve ‘ours…” sighed Reggie into his mobile, “….tell me some good news please!”

He stood in silence for a few moments before rolling his eyes, “Keep lookin’ until you find somefing!”

He hung up the phone and turned to face Harry, “Where’s Gary gone?”

Harry was frowning at his phone and shook his head, “He should have gone back to our house…however, my bodyguard has just texted me. Apparently he’s not shown up yet….” He glanced up at Reggie and sighed, “…I think he’s gone to try and find Teddy himself.”

Reggie threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, “Great, now we ‘ave two people missin’ and we are no closer to findin’ Teddy!”

“Boss! Boss!” Leslie Holt ran through the door in panic, “Sammy came back and-“

“Tell me ‘e found Teddy…” interrupted Reggie, but Leslie shook his head, “No…Cornell and half of the Richardson’s gang are coming into our territory and-“

“-and we’ve got the majority of the Firm lookin’ for Teddy…” sighed Reggie, “…Teddy ain’t an ‘ostage. ‘e’s a fuckin’ distraction….I want everyone not wif the Firm out of this club immediately! I ain’t takin’ no chances!”

Leslie nodded frantically before running back into the club. Almost as soon as he left, Ian came in. “Is it true that the Richardson’s are comin’?”

“Yeah…where’s Ronnie?”

“’e’s up in Teddy’s old room….been there since your argument. You want me to go get ‘im?!”

Reggie shook his head, “No. Wif the way ‘e is right now, if ‘im and Cornell meet up then fings could go ‘orribly wrong. No, leave ‘im where ‘e is….we can deal wif this. Once everyone is outta the club, make sure that all doors are locked and everyone is in position!”

Ian nodded and left as Reggie turned to face Harry, “You stayin’ or do you wanna get out of ‘ere whilst you still ‘ave the chance?”

Sensing an opportunity Harry shook his head, “I’ll stay….but I’ll need a weapon.”

Reggie smirked, “I try not to keep guns in my club…..if you wanna weapon, you’ll ‘ave to find one yourself. If the Richardson’s decide they’re goin’ to attack, then we defend….and defend only okay?”

“Is that why you’ve left Ronnie out of this little….discussion?”

Reggie nodded, “Ronnie really likes Teddy…and this attack only confirms their involvement in the kidnappin’. Ronnie is unstable at the best of times, so I don’t want ‘im and Cornell mixin’ okay?!”

Harry nodded in understanding as the pair entered the main area of the club, watching as Reggie’s men ushered a few members out of the back door and into relative safety. He watched as these men then decided to hide in various areas of the bar, and there they waited….until the front door came crashing down to the ground.

“’ey Kray!” yelled Cornell, “Let’s ‘ave a chat!”

……………………………………………………….

“You know….” Huffed Teddy as they ran (or speedily walked in Teddy’s case) across the rooftops, “…we need some music whilst we’re doin’ this!”

“What the fuck d’ya mean?!” sighed Eggsy. They had managed to find some fire escape stairs and clambered up them in order to remain out of sight of the Richardson’s….not that there were many around.

“You know, a bit of music! Like…Bonkers! You know, the Dizzee Rascal song? Some people fink I’m bonkers…but I just fink I’m free!”

“Oh God…please shut up!”

Teddy smirked at the back of his brother’s head as they continued to jog. When they had first reached the top of the building, his brother had removed some bandages from his pocket and strapped up Teddy’s ribs in order to help him move better. Teddy had thought that it was strange for his brother to be carrying first aid equipment around like that, but his brother had just shrugged and muttered something about bruising his own ribs at some point.

As they scurried across the rooftops, Eggsy suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Wait….”

Teddy frowned, “What is it?”

“Sssshhhhh….”

They both crouched at the edge of a rooftop and Teddy raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw a couple of Richardson members on the ground below. Focusing his attention on them, he carefully listened to what they had to say.

“…have to be there?”

“About now…need guns then…half an hour….job should be done.”

“Whose job….kill psychotic Kray?”

“Cornell…eager.”

Eggsy stood up as the men wandered off, “We need to get to the club….now!”

He ran off, closely followed by a very confused Teddy. “Eggsy? Eggsy, what the fuck is goin’ on?!”

“They’re plannin’ to attack the club!”

Teddy looked back for a second before shaking his head, “’ow the fuck…never-mind, you know that they won’t be able to do anyfing right? The Barn has great security, lots of men!”

Eggsy shook his head as they headed towards the Kray’s area, “Not anymore….the twins sent out almost ‘alf of their men to look for you! There’s practically no-one left and they won’t make it back in time…not from what those men said.”

He turned to look at Teddy, “You need to get over that rib pain….because we’re runnin’ from ‘ere on out!”

“….Fun.”

…………………………..

Cornell grinned at the shock on everyone’s faces as the rest of his group entered the club, their guns held out as a warning to anyone who dared stop them. “Well, well, well…ain’t this a nice surprise.” He glanced around, “This is a nice little club this….Charlie is gonna love it!”

Reggie scowled, “Charlie will ‘ave to pry it from my cold, dead ‘ands.”

Cornell shrugged, “That can be easily arranged…” he smirked at the older Kray, “…where’s the poof then? Cryin’ over ‘is twink?”

“You wouldn’t say that in front of him I’d wager….” Muttered Harry.

This caught Cornell’s attention and the man turned to face the quiet man by the bar, “Who the fuck are you?!”

Harry simply shrugged as the man strode up to him, “Nobody of real importance….”

Cornell smirked before spitting at Harry, striking him in the face, “Then keep ya gob shut old man!”

Harry stood there in silence as the glob of spit trickled down his face, before whipping out his handkerchief from his front pocket and wiping his face. “That…” he began, “…was very rude.”

“Yeah? What the fuck are you gonna do abou-“Cornell was suddenly cut off as Harry’s fist impacted with his jaw, sending him to the ground. 

From then on, it was chaos. As the other members of the Richardson’s gang opened fired on the bar, Harry, Reggie and several other members of the Firm dived behind tables and the bar in an attempt to protect themselves. 

Harry barely flinched as bullets rained over his head and turned to Reggie, “I assume you have some sort of plan?”

Reggie rolled his eyes, “I try not to encourage my regulars to bring guns into my club….not good for moral y’know.”

Harry stared at him for a few moments before nodding and reaching into his pocket, pulling out his handkerchief. “Well then…” he grabbed a bottle of whiskey, pouring some of it out (soaking the handkerchief) and stuffing the handkerchief in the top, “…it appears as though we’re going to have to improvise slightly!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a non-grenade lighter, lighting the top of the handkerchief.

Harry waited for a second before tossing the bottle behind him, smirking slightly as he heard it shatter and attackers yelp in shock. “I assume your insurance covers fire?” he asked Reggie, who laughed.

“My insurance covers way more than a little heat….” He gestured to some of his men, “…we need to take the offensive now! Before they recover from their shock!”

At the order, members of the Firm took advantage of the temporary cease-fire and hurtled over their home-made barricades and disarmed the other gang. Once the guns were out of play, the Firm began systematically taking down the attackers, knocking them out with bare hands or with whatever they had on them. 

Nobody noticed Cornell sneaking past the chaos and towards the stairs.

……………………………………

“Why are we stoppin’ now?!” whined Teddy as they crept through the alleyways, “I thought you said it would be safer to stay on the roofs?!”

Eggsy rolled his eyes as he glanced both ways down the street and darted towards a car, “We need to get to the club quickly….we ain’t gonna manage that by walkin’!” He knelt by the car door for a moment before it popped open and he slid inside. Teddy eased into the passenger seat and watched as his brother hotwired the car. “Just like old times eh?”

“Don’t remind me…” grunted Eggsy as the car rumbled to a start and he climbed into the driver’s seat, “…I try to forget about our little ‘bondin’ sessions as much as I can.”

“Spoilsport….” Muttered Teddy as they drove down the streets…way too slowly for Teddy’s liking. “…put your foot down will ya! Ronnie needs me!”

“And we ain’t gonna be much ‘elp if the cops pull us over for speedin’! Now sit back and shut up!”

“…Whatever.”

………………………….

Cornell slipped through the open door and smirked at the sight of Ronnie by the window. Silently, he pulled out his gun, aimed and fired….only to growl when the Kray darted to the side, causing the bullet to only graze his arm Undeterred, Cornell took advantage of Ronnie’s pain and leapt at him, sending them both through the window and onto the balcony outside. 

Cornell kicked the larger Kray in the side as the man attempted to catch his breath, “Get up you fat poof!” 

Ronnie growled at him, but before he could push himself up, Cornell pulled out a baton from inside his jacket and raised it up into the air.

…………………………………………………………….

As the car pulled up outside of the club, Teddy gingerly eased himself as Eggsy ran towards the front door. “The club’s on fire!” yelled Eggsy.

Teddy frowned before scanning the club, “I’m sure Reggie’s dealin’ wif i-wait….” He stared at the balcony, “CORNELL!”

……………………………………………..

Ronnie narrowed his eyes at the sound of Teddy’s yell and before Cornell could smash his skull into the ground, he reached up and grabbed the man’s arm, pushing him away. Knowing that Ronnie had the advantage, Cornell clambered onto the roof in an attempt to gain the higher ground, closely followed by Ronnie.

……………………………………………..

Teddy and Eggsy ran into the club, with Teddy heading towards the stairs and Eggsy kicking past men in order to fight by Harry's side.

………………………………………………….

Ronnie and Cornell had fought for what seemed like hours, tumbling down onto the rooftop next door. Cornell pressed himself against the roof and snarled at the man, “You know it’s a shame….I kinda wanted to see what all the fuss about your twink was about! I bet we could ‘ave ‘ad some fun!”

Instantly, Cornell regretted what he’d just said as a shadow fell over Ronnie’s face and whatever sanity was left in his eyes, vanished in a second. Ignoring the way Cornell tried to fight him off, Ronnie grabbed the man by his collar, lifting him up off the roof and holding up over the edge.

“Let me go!” grunted Cornell frantically, scratching at Ronnie’s hand as it tightened around his neck. Ronnie simply stared at him for a few moments, glancing at the ground before tossing him back down onto the roof.

“It’s not worth the effort…” grunted the man, “…the fall wouldn’t kill you.”

“Ronnie!”

Ronnie spun around at the sound of Teddy’s voice from the club roof. The younger man was clutching onto his ribs and was clearly in pain…but he was alive and that’s all that really mattered. “Teddy!” Immediately, Ronnie jumped the relatively small distance to the club roof and scrambled up the tiles, grabbing onto the offered hand.

Glancing over Teddy quickly, he frowned at the dried blood on the boy’s face and the way he was clutching his ribs. “Are you alright?”

Teddy shrugged and grinned, “I’ll get over it…if you let me ‘ave some fun wif some of those bastards downstairs? I need to brush up on some….specialised skills.” Here, Teddy withdrew his hidden knife and flicked it in a threatening manner, smirking as Ronnie chuckled.

Suddenly, Ronnie yelled in pain as Cornell leapt onto the roof behind him and, using his own knife, stabbed the Kray in the back.

“Ronnie!”


	11. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

“Let me get this straight….” Began Detective Chief Superintendent Read, “…Cornell, after injuring Mister Kray, slipped from the roof and fell on his own knife?!”

Teddy nodded, clutching his ribs as the adrenaline began to wear off. “Yeah. The Richardson’s grabbed me off the streets as a distraction and Cornell attacked the club in order to try and kill Ronnie!”

Read clearly didn’t believe him as he glanced around the club, taking in the burnt flooring and the smashed glass on the floor. “So….unprovoked, Cornell decided to attack.”

“Yep.”

The cop smirked, “Forgive me if I don’t believe you. To me, this looks like a gang war that got out of ‘and , with the winnin’ side tryna blame the losin’ side and get them arrested!”

Teddy shook his head, “Ask anyone! We were only tryna defend ourselves, and now Ronnie’s fightin’ for his life in the ‘ospital and the club is ruined!”

“Mister Cornell is also in ‘ospital you know…”

“Shouldn’t ‘ave been so bloody careless then!”

Read stared at the boy for a few moments before shaking his head, “I fink we’re gonna to ‘ave to ‘ave another conversation down town. Come on, get up!”

“B-but, the medics ain’t seen me yet! My ribs and nose are killin’ me ‘ere!”

“You’ll live, now get up!”

The cop grabbed a hold of Teddy’s arm and yanked him off of the seat, ignoring the hiss of pain and the cold look in the boy’s eyes. However, before he could pull him out of the club and into a police car outside, he was stopped by a smart man in a suit.

“Excuse me officer?”

Read sighed and plastered a fake smile on his face, “Yes Sir? Would you like to report a complaint about what’s ‘appened ‘ere?”

The man shook his head, “Well yes and no. In fact, I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with this young man and I wish to verify his statement.”

This clearly caught Read by surprise as he fought the urge to take a step back, “Seriously?”

The man nodded, “Yes, you see I come here quite often and today, everything was a little tense. Mr Teddy here is usually with Mr Ronald Kray and when he wasn’t, I knew something was wrong. I ended up talking with the bouncer and he informed me that Mr Teddy had been taken by a gang of all things and that they had everyone available looking for him!”

Read tried not to roll his eyes, “Did the bouncer tell you why they didn’t phone the police?”

The man raised an eyebrow at him and gestured to Teddy, “Well after the way I’ve seen you treat this young man, I can only imagine it was because of your distrust for the club owners?”

Read chose not to reply as the man continued with his statement, “Anyway, after a few hours the door crashed open and a horrible man aimed his gun at us and-“

“Hold on...” interrupted Read, “…There weren’t any other customers in the club, what made you stay?”

The man glanced away for a second, as if embarrassed, “Well….I ashamed to say that I was having a lovely conversation with a young man at the bar and I didn’t realize that everyone was leaving.”

“Alright…then what ‘appened?”

“Well, we all hid behind tables and the bar, because they were just shooting at us! We had to defend ourselves, so we tried throwing bottles at them!

“And I assume this is how the club caught on fire?”

The man nodded, “Yes, one of those other men dropped a lit cigarette to the floor and suddenly, everything was on fire!”

Read nodded unbelievingly, “Hmmph…and where was Cornell during all of this?”

“The man at the front of that gang?”

Read nodded and the man continued, “Well, I didn’t see him for a while, but because it was so smoky in the club, I headed out front into the street and Cornell and Mr Kray were on the balcony!”

“Really? And can you tell me what exactly was ‘appening?”

“Well, they were fighting. Cornell looked as though he was going to do serious damage but…”

The man paused and Read shook his head, “And?”

“A-and that’s when Mr Teddy showed up. He had been rescued by one of the men who had been out looking for him.”

“Which one?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know their names.”

“…Fine. And then what ‘appened?”

“Well, Mr Teddy headed inside….after distracting Cornell…and Mr Kray headed onto the roof along with Cornell. They fought until Mr Teddy climbed onto the roof and encouraged Mr Kray to stop the fight.”

“’e climbed onto the roof wif broken ribs?”

“Yes Officer. I imagine adrenaline had something to do with it?”

“Naturally…now did you see Ronnie assault Cornell in any other way except in defence?”

“No Sir, but Cornell seemed quite determined to do some serious damage!”

Read sighed wearily. He had no proof that the Krays had done anything wrong…but that didn’t stop him from trying to pull Teddy outside again. “Well be that as it may, Mr Teddy ‘ere ‘as clearly lied about ‘ow Cornell achieved the knife wound and I cannot allow that!”

The man appeared to be confused, “The knife wound? Well after Mr Kray made his way over to Mr Teddy, Cornell followed him and stabbed him in the back. Understandably, Mr Kray attempted to remove the knife, and whilst he was doing that, Cornell yanked the knife out and fell backwards, landing on the knife.”

“The knife that was in ‘is ‘and?”

“Well he twisted in the air, so the knife was pointing at his side. It was a horrible accident really, but the man did experience some karma there.”

Read smiled indulgently at the man and shook his head, “Forgive me if I don’t believe you or Teddy ‘ere. Come wif me please Sir and we’ll soon ‘ave this all sorted out.”

The man nodded, moving as if to follow the officer. However, his phone rang and he stopped in his tracks, choosing to answer it instead of walking. “Hello?”

Read watched as the man smiled at the voice on the other end of the phone and then handed it over to Read, “It’s for you. I believe it’s your superior?”

Read’s face paled as he took the phone and after a few minutes of being berated and scolded, he handed the phone back and released his death grip on Teddy’s arm. “There will be no need for you to come to the station Sir…” he grunted, “…’owever, due to the inconvenience that I ‘ave caused you….” He took a deep breath, “…I was wonderin’ whether Mr Teddy would like a lift to the ‘ospital in order to see ‘is…partner?”

Teddy smirked at the man before shaking his head and gesturing to one of the men standing by the bar. “It’s alright…Ian ‘ere will give me a lift. The offer was nice though…”

Read nodded stiffly, before turning away and heading towards his car. As the car pulled away, Teddy and Harry watched in silence before Teddy turned to face the older man. “I suppose you want me to thank you?”

“Would you be surprised if I said yes?”

“…No. You only did that ‘cause of Eggsy though.”

Harry shook his head, “You’re wrong. I did it because even a blind man could see that the Richardson’s were to blame for this incident…despite the past between the Firm and the Richardson’s. From what I’ve heard, Read is a good officer….but he is blind to anything other than the Krays and this could be his downfall.”

Teddy stared at him for a few moments before turning away and heading over to Ian, “Come on…I need to see Ronnie. Reggie and Violet are already there.”

Ian smirked at him, “I can do that….but first, I’m takin’ you to A and E. Those ribs cannot be feelin’ good right now.”

Teddy winced, looking as though he was going to protest before nodding weakly in agreement. “Okay, a quick check up and then we go and see Ronnie?”

“Deal”

Ian gently helped Teddy into the car before driving off towards the hospital. As the car disappeared around the corner, Harry found himself being joined by Eggsy. “Everyone’s been paid off and Merlin is workin’ on building up our cover story in case it’s needed…” the boy turned to face his partner, “….’ow was Teddy?”

“Worried…” answered Harry, “…Understandably so. From what I saw of Ronald Kray, the knife may have nicked something important. And Read’s arrival didn’t really help the situation.”

Eggsy nodded, “I-I need to be there….for Teddy, you know? Just in case Ronnie doesn’t make it….”

“We’d best be on our way then.”

……………………………………………………………….

“Teddy!” called out an elderly woman, holding out her arms as the young man strode up the hospital corridor, “I ‘eard what ‘appened! Are you alright?”

Teddy smiled as the lady gently drew him into a hug, being careful of his newly bandaged ribs. “I’m okay Violet, a little battered and bruised but its nofin’ I can’t deal wif. ‘ow’s Ronnie?” 

The smile from Violet Kray’s face faded away, “The Doctor’s aren’t too sure at the moment. The knife caused massive internal bleedin’ which they’re tryin’ to stop….’e’s a stubborn one though sweetie, you know that! ‘e’ll be fine.”

Teddy nodded as Violet led him over to the row of plastic chairs within the waiting room, and gently sat him down. There they sat for what seemed like hours, but was in actual fact, only a few minutes…it only took a few minutes for Eggsy and Harry to stride through the doors of the hospital and make their way to the waiting room.

“Teddy!” called out Eggsy as he ran towards his brother and collapsed in the seat next to him, pulling his younger twin into a hug, despite the boy’s protests.

“Eggsy…” groaned Teddy, “…You’d fink I were dyin’!”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “I didn’t realize it was a crime to ‘ug my bruver!” He glanced towards the operating room, ignoring the curious stares from the strange woman sitting beside his brother. “I-is there any news?”

Teddy shook his head wearily. “Nothing….”

There was silence for a few moments before Eggsy smiled softly, “Do you….remember what Mum used to sing to us whenever we were upset?”

Teddy scowled, “I hate that song…the film it came from was dumb too!”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “You only hated Dumbo because the Pink Elephants on Parade scared the ‘ell out of you! You never used to complain about Mum’ singin’.”

Teddy shrugged without verbally replying, causing Eggsy to sigh. A few more minutes passed by, before Teddy heard a soft humming coming from beside him.

“Baby mine, don’t you cry….”

Teddy scowled, “Shut the ‘ell up Eggsy!”

Eggsy smirked and shrugged, “I was only tryna ‘elp.”

“Yeah well don’t…If I wanted to go deaf, I would listen to Justin Bieber or somfin’”

“Wow…cruel.”

Violet Kray smiled softly at the banter between Teddy and…Teddy? However, her attention was soon caught by an unknown man wandering down the corridor towards them. 

“Family of Ronald Kray?”


	12. Anything But That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

“Family of Ronald Kray?”

Reggie, Violet and Teddy shot up from their seats as the Doctor headed towards the corridor. “’ow is ‘e?” asked Violet worriedly, clasping her hands together.

The Doctor glanced at his notes and smiled reassuringly, “We managed to stem the bleeding and I’m glad to report that he’s now stable. You can go in and see him, but not for too long.”

The trio of them started to move towards the room where Ronnie was being kept, but as Teddy made an attempt to move past the Doctor, he was stopped by the Doctor’s hand. “I’m sorry young man, but only family is permitted at this moment.”

Teddy opened up his mouth to protest but found himself being pushed aside by an irate Violet, “’e is family as much as me and Reggie ‘ere!”

The Doctor stared at the woman for a few moments before nodding in agreement and moving to the side in order to let Teddy past. Teddy smirked at the slightly paling of the man’s skin, however, as they moved up the corridor, the smirk faded into a grimace. With each room that they passed, all Teddy could see and hear were relatives crying by the bedsides of loved ones, the slow beeps of heart monitors and the coughs and groans of those who were trapped in this god-forsaken place.

“Teddy sweetie?” 

Teddy span around at the sound of Violet’s voice. The older woman was looking very concerned as she gently grabbed a hold of the young man’s hand, “You know that you don’t ‘ave to do this right? Seeing someone you…like just lyin’ there can be a bit of a shock. You can stay out ‘ere and see ‘im when ‘e’s awake if you want.”

Teddy shook his head frantically, “No, no, no. It’s not that, it’s just….” He glanced around before smiling sheepishly at Violet, “…I’m not a big fan of ‘ospitals. Too many bad memories and all.”

Violet gave him a sympathetic smile before nodding in understanding and continuing to follow her other son down the corridor, with Teddy quickly catching up. “Ummm, Mrs Kray?”

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times, call me Vi!”

“Vi…where’s Charlie?”

Violet shrugged, “At work, you know ‘ow ‘e is!”

Teddy tilted his head to one side and smirked in remembrance. Though he hadn’t interacted with Ronnie and Reggie’s older brother, Charlie much, he knew exactly what Violet was talking about. Charlie was a hard worker, which is part of the reason Teddy never saw him much.

Reggie stopped in front of a door and peered in, “Room 226. This is the one.”

Slowly and quietly, he opened the door and crept inside, closely followed by his mother and a frowning Teddy…this was going to be a long week.

…………………………………………………………….

It had been a little over a day since Ronnie had gone under the knife and the man was still unconscious. Teddy had not left his side since first entering the room, except to use the bathroom. Whilst he waited and watched the heart monitor anxiously, Teddy played trivial games on his phone such as angry birds. Suddenly, his phone beeped and vibrated in his hand as a new text arrived.

‘Meet me on the Roof.’

The text was from Reggie, but the tone of the message caused Teddy to frown in concern. However, he soon chalked it up to Reggie feeling tense about the situation his brother was in. Pocketing his phone, Teddy gently reached over and kissed Ronnie on the cheek, smiling gently at the knowledge that Ronnie would never know (meaning that he wouldn’t get into trouble over it). “I’ll be back soon Ronnie. Just goin’ for a meetin’ wif your bruver….’opefully this one will go better.”

Smiling softly at his partner, Teddy backed out of the room and headed towards the staff stairs. Making sure that no-one was around, he quickly pushed through the doors and ran up the stairs towards the roof. Upon pushing through the service doors, Teddy instantly stopped in his tracks. Sitting on the edge of the roof was Cornell, holding up Reggie’s phone with a smug smirk on his face. “Shouldn’t leave ya phone alone in a city like this…you never know who’s gonna grab it!”

Pulling out a gun with his other hand, Cornell gestured for Teddy to come closer and step away from the entrance to the roof. “You know, when Charlie told us about the plan, we all thought for sure it would work. Wif the Kray’s men scattered around London and the Kray twins vulnerable, it should ‘ave been the easiest fing ever!”

Teddy smirked at the clear frustration in the man’s voice, “Life’s tough ain’t it Cornell….’ow’s that little scratch of yours? Still ‘urts I ‘ope?”

Cornell sneered, “Yes…no fank’s to you. The plan would’ve worked….if it ‘and’t of been for your brother!”

Teddy could practically feel the blood drain from his face, “Dunno what you’re talkin’ about…” he stated, shrugging as if he wasn’t concerned by Cornell’s comment.

Cornell smirked, “You know exactly what I’m talking about….” He held up his phone, “…I ‘ave three men ready to kill your family. One in the ‘ospital, where your fat poof friend is. One with a gun trained on your brother and another ready to kill Reginald and his dear sweet mother…you ‘ave to choose. Your blood family or the ones you’re shaggin’?”

Teddy scowled at the man before shrugging, “You’re bluffin’, there is no way you ‘ave that much power! I ‘eard that old Charlie ‘imself plans ta kick you to the kerb!”

Cornell gestured over the side of the hospital roof, “Look into that buildin’ over there…”

Teddy strode over and peered in through the windows. Through the glass, he could very clearly see the glint of a gun and the outline of an unknown man aiming it towards the ground. “I don’t see how that proves you-“ he paused as a taxi pulled up outside and a familiar face exited it. “Eggsy!”

“So who will it be? Ronnie, his precious family or your dear brother?”

Teddy stared at his brother below as his twin seemed to pull out his mobile and held it to his ear. As he did this, Teddy’s own phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

Cornell grinned, “Go on…answer it. One last word before you make your choice….o, and if he enters the building, he will be shot with or without your choice.”

Without taking his eyes off of his brother, Teddy slowly removed his phone whilst stepping onto the ledge in order to get a better view. Swiping to the right, Teddy lifted his phone up to his ear. “Hey bro….” he whispered.

‘Finally! Where the ‘ell ‘ave you been?! Mrs Kray asked me to take you out for a bit, get you away from this shit-‘ole, if only for a few ‘ours…”

“I-I can’t…”

‘What? Why?’

“I-I….” Teddy took a deep breath, glancing at Cornell, “…I need to speak wif you about something.”

‘Okay, well just let me get to the room and-‘

“NO!” yelled Teddy, only breathing when he was sure Eggsy would remain where he was, “N-no, you need to stay there…”

‘Why? Teddy what’s goin’ on?!”

Teddy sighed, “I need you to look up…at the roof of the buildin’.”

He watched as his brother did what he asked, ‘Teddy, what the ‘ell are you doin’?!”

“I need you to listen to me…can you do that.”

The silence on the other end of the line seemed to signify that he could, so Teddy continued. “This…might be last thing I ever say to you…”

‘What? After so many years of you just avoidin’ me, you’re just gonna leave again!? You ain’t even seen Mum yet!”

“I-I know….” Muttered Teddy, remembering how long it took Eggsy to convince him to even agree to see their mother, “…but I need to do this.”

‘Do what?! Teddy, get down from there and let’s talk about this!”

Teddy shook his head, “There is nofin’ to talk about…but if I don’t do this, then you’ll die, or Ronnie will die….someone I care about will die and I can’t allow that!”

‘W-what are you talkin’ about?! Teddy, get down!’

“Sorry brother….” Teddy quickly ended the call and threw his phone down to the ground. Glancing back at Cornell, he smirked. “Sorry Cornell, but I’m not one for followin’ plans….without my choice, you can’t play your little game.”

Cornell, who was clearly confused, frowned. “What are ya talkin’ about?”

Without saying a word, Teddy simply….stepped off of the edge of the building, the cries of his brother echoing throughout the streets.

“TEDDY!!!”

……….......................

Eggsy watched in dismay as his brother stepped off the hospital roof. “TEDDY!” he screamed as he started to run forwards, however, there was a sharp pain at the back of his head and then….nothing. 

…………………………………

Ronnie groaned as the light struck his eyes, “W-what the bloody-“

Before he could finish, he felt familiar hands on his shoulders, keeping him pinned to the bed. “’ey,’ey…” whispered his brother, “…trust me mate, you don’t wanna be doin’ that just yet.”

Ronnie blearily opened his eyes as far as he could, “Reggie?”

His twin smiled, “Yep, you almost gave Mum an ‘eart attack, I ‘ope you realise this!”

Ronnie frowned, weakly twisting his head around to glance at the other members of the room. However, he found himself disappointed. The only two people in the room were his brother and his mother…there wasn’t any sign of Teddy.

“T-Teddy?” he whispered weakly, “Where is ‘e?”

Reggie sighed and lowered himself down into a nearby chair, “We need to talk…”


	13. Teddy's Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

2 months.

It had been 2 months since the club was attacked and destroyed. A lot of money and resources had been spent in order to re-build the club up to its former glory, and yet nothing was the same. Reggie watched as his brother made his way to the front window and took his usual seat. 

“Ronnie…” sighed Reggie, “….you can’t stay ‘ere every day, you need to get back on your feet and-“

“No.”

Taken aback by his brother’s interruption, Reggie found himself unconsciously taking a step back. “Ronnie, it’s been two months!”

“I. Don’t. Care.”

Reggie opened his mouth, as if to protest, but soon found himself cut off by and gentle hand on his shoulder. Spinning around, he turned to face his young wife, Frances.

The young lady smiled gently at her husband and tugged on his arm in an attempt to pull him away from his, clearly depressed, twin. “Come on Reggie. Leave ‘im be, ‘e’ll join us when ‘e’s ready…”

Reggie allowed himself to be pulled away, shaking his head as Frances ushered him into a booth, “I never thought that ‘e would do this when I told ‘im-“

“-You can’t blame yourself for this Reggie.” Interrupted Frances soothingly, “Ronnie needs to make ‘is way through this alone….’e’ll come around.”

Reggie turned his attention back to his brother, “I ‘ope you’re right Fran…I’m not sure ‘ow much longer Mum can deal wif ‘im like this. She’s worried enough as it is.”

………………………………………………………….

Harry frowned in concern as he watched Eggsy mope around the house. He had been like this since the incident at the hospital.

………..….Flashback…………….

“Eggsy!” called out Harry as he spotted his young partner sitting in a nearby ambulance. He strode over, taking in the large crowd of people near the walls of the hospital. As he reached the ambulance, he couldn’t help but take a step back at the defeated look on Eggsy’s face. “Eggsy? Eggsy, what happened?!”

Eggsy’s eyes drifted over to the large crowd of people, before squeezing them shut as tears streamed down his face, “’e’s gone…” he whispered, barely flinching as the paramedic began to clean a wound on the back of his head.

Harry knelt down so that he could look Eggsy in the eye and took one of his younger partner’s hands in his own, “Who’s gone?”

Silence.

Harry squeezed Eggsy’s hand, “Eggsy…who’s gone?”

His young partner took a deep, shuddering breath as he attempted to get his emotions under control. “T-t-teddy!”

Harry frowned in confusion, “Gone? He’s left? With Ronald still in the hospital?”

Eggsy shook his head weakly, before pointing over towards the crowd of people. “’e s-said that I-I would d-die if ‘e d-didn’t do it!”

Slowly releasing Eggsy’s hand, Harry slowly stood up and made his way over to the crowd, gently nudging past many of them…only to take a step back in horror. Lying on the pavement, blood pooled around his head…was Teddy. The boy had clearly fallen from a great height as the main features of the body were very badly damaged and limbs lay limply on the ground, all strewn about his body in unnatural positions. Despite the main features being damaged, the look was far too similar to Eggsy’s own looks for it to be anyone other than his partner’s younger twin.

He took a step back in both shock and disgust at the sight of the mangled body, “Jesus-“

Unable to take it anymore, Harry shook his head and made his way back to the ambulance. “Eggsy…” muttered Harry sadly, “…Eggsy, I’m so sorry. I-I thought-“

“You thought ‘e was ‘appy…” interrupted Eggsy weakly, “…yeah, well so did I”

Harry glanced at the hospital, briefly noticing as paramedics loaded the body of Teddy onto a wheeled stretcher. “Have the Krays been informed?”

Eggsy shrugged, “I don’t fink Ronnie’s awake yet…and Reggie ain’t ‘ere yet.”

Harry nodded in understanding, watching as a black car pull up the side of the curb. As soon as Eggsy spotted the vehicle, he tried to make himself seem smaller as two familiar faces exited. Reggie frowned at the scene and, upon seeing Eggsy in the ambulance, quickly made his way over. “Teddy, what the-“

“I’m not Teddy…”

Reggie frowned in confusion before shaking his head, “My apologies…Eggsy. What the ‘ell ‘appened ‘ere?!”

Eggsy opened his mouth as if to speak, but shook his head and remained silence. Harry sighed wearily, “There’s been an incident…”

Violet Kray frowned, “An incident?”

“It appears as though Teddy…may have committed suicide.”

Violet shook her head, covering her mouth as she took a step back from the ambulance, “Y-you’re lying…’e wouldn’t ‘ave done that. Not to Ronnie!”

Eggsy nodded, as tears streamed down his face. “B-but ‘e did…’e said that if ‘e didn’t, we would all die!”

Reggie shook his head, “This…is unexpected. ‘as Ronnie woke up yet?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders, “I’m afraid we don’t know…”

Violet gently patted her son on his arm and gestured towards the hospital, “We ‘ave to go and see Ronnie, what if somefin’s ‘appened to ‘im?!”

Reggie nodded in agreement before turning his attention back to Eggsy, “I’m sorry…I never thought this would ‘appen. If you ever need anyfin’, you know where we are….”

Eggsy nodded in acceptance as Reggie took a hold of his Mother’s arm and lead her towards the hospital’s main entrance. Harry watched them go, before gently helping Eggsy out of the ambulance and leading him towards his own car. 

“What happened?” he asked softly, as he helped Eggsy into the car, “How did you get hurt?”

Eggsy winced, “I-I don’t really remember…I saw Teddy jump and I-I tried to run over…but something ‘it me at the back of the ‘ead….and then nofin’. I wake up and I’m in the ambulance…I can’t remember anyfin’ else.”

Harry nodded in understanding, before motioning to the driver in a silent order for him to start. It was time to get away from this place.

……………..End Flashback…………………………..

Harry shook his head wearily at the memory. Eggsy hadn’t been the same since….and according to his recent communications with Reginald Kray, Ronald Kray hadn’t been coping with the recent…death well. In fact, it could be argued that Ronnie was taking it the worst out of all of them. Shaking his head, Harry tuned his attention away from his younger partner…he had work to do.

 

………………………………………………………………

Reggie glanced at his watch once again….his contact was over 10 minutes late.

“Reggie…you look stressed.”

The Kray spun around at the familiar voice and frowned at the newcomer, “You’re late…I assume you ‘ave a good reason?”

The figure shrugged and took down his hood, “Playin’ dead can take a lot out of ya, y’know?!” exclaimed Teddy.

Reggie rolled his eyes, “I’m sure…do the police have the information?”

Teddy nodded eagerly, “I sent it anonymously, just like you asked…last time I heard, they were planning to get arrest warrants of the Richardson’s and their followers.”

Reggie sighed in relief, “Good...it’s a good thing I noticed immediately when my phone was missing otherwise we might never have been able to put this plan into effect.”

Teddy nodded once again in agreement, thinking back to when Reggie first proposed the plan.

…………..Flashback……………..

Teddy sighed wearily, glancing at Ronnie for what seemed like the millionth time. The hours were passing by far too slowly for his liking, and despite the steady beeps of the monitor, Ronnie was still showing no signs of waking up.

“Come on ya big wuss…” he muttered, tightening his grip on his partner’s hand, “…You know full well that I ‘ate ‘ospitals! You’re doin’ this on purpose!”

Silence.

Teddy sighed wearily, “You need to wake up soon…the Richardson’s are still not behind bars and it’s unlikely that’ll change anytime soon.”

There was a knock on the door, which opened to reveal a rather flustered looking Reggie. “Are you alone?” he asked frantically.

Teddy smirked, “Just me and Sleepin’ Beauty here…why?”

Reggie glanced down the corridor before easing into the room and locking the door behind him, “My phones gone missin’….”

Teddy raised an eyebrow, “’ave you checked in your coat pocket.” He shrugged as Reggie glared at him, “That’s where mine usually is…or between the sofa cushions.”

Reggie sighed, “No…I suspect that Cornell has it. He signed himself out not too long ago…”

Teddy frowned, “Why steal your phone though?”

“To lure someone away…”

Teddy thought to himself for a few minutes before pointing at himself, “Me?!”

“Of course…this all started when they first took you captive and now that their plan hasn’t gone accordin’ to plan, I ‘ave no doubt that Charlie would ‘ave ordered Cornell to finish this once and for all.”

“S-so what should we do?”

Reggie smiled, “I ‘ave a plan…but it’s going to take some time to sort out.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m goin’ to need to bribe one of the morticians downstairs, and some paramedics…and some carefully placed actors.”

Teddy frowned, “…Okay, now I’m curious.”

“My men have spotted no less than three of the Richardson’s men followin’ me and mum, your brother and sticking around ‘ere, possibly to keep an eye on you and Ronnie. These men are confirmed to be armed…which means that there’s a chance Cornell will ask you to do somefin’ in exchange for our lives.”

“T-that makes sense…so what’s the plan?”

“Listen very carefully…” Reggie leaned in and began to whisper in Teddy’s ear.

……………………………………….

Almost two hours later, Teddy found himself standing on the edge of the hospital roof, watching as the truck with fresh pillows and bedding pulled up in the nearby alleyway…now all he had to do was aim for it.

……………………………………………….

After climbing out of the truck, Teddy was alarmed to find a body already lying in his place. “W-what?”

“Mr Teddy Sir?”

He frowned as a stranger grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him towards the body, “You need to leave! Your brother will be here any second! Mr Kray can only stall him for so long!

Teddy couldn’t take his eyes off of the body, “W-who?”

“A car crash victim earlier today, come on!”

Teddy found himself being manhandled into a hoodie and pulled away from the main crowd, “Stay over here until Mr Kray contacts you!”

Leaning against the wall, Teddy watched as his brother desperately tried to get closer to the body, only to be pulled away by paramedics (paid off ones he assumed) The blood on the back of Eggsy’s head and the dazed look in his eyes, indicated just what stalling methods Reggie had used.

He remained where he was until Eggsy and his partner left, and Reggie exited the hospital. He straightened up as Reggie strode over to him, “Everyone believes you are dead, including Cornell…” began the Kray, “…which gives us the advantage we need.”

Teddy frowned, “What good am I dead?!”

Reggie held up a usb, “On this, there is every illegal act the Richardson’s ‘ave ever committed…now for obvious reasons, we can’t give it to the police, they wouldn’t believe any of it. But if it were an anonymous citizen ‘anding it in, there wouldn’t be too much of an issue.”

“What if they recognize me?”

“You’re dead! They would just explain it away, sayin’ it must ‘ave been someone similar…”

“…And you want me to do this now?”

“No…let them relax. Lull them into a false sense of security, before takin’ them by surprise!”

“So…where should I go?”

Reggie smiled, “I’ve bought a flat for you, and you’ll stay there until I contact you. Should only be a few months of waitin’.”

………….End Flashback……..

Lost in his thoughts, Teddy failed to notice when Reggie moved towards his car. The man in question frowned, “I assume you want to go back?”

Teddy smirked, “But I’d just got my apartment the way I like it…”

“Teddy…”

Recognising the warning tone for what it was, Teddy glanced in the direction of his home and shrugged, “The landlord was a bastard anyway…” he muttered, before running after Reggie.


	14. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)
> 
> ………………………………………………

The journey was quiet…one might even call it tense. Neither Reggie, nor Teddy uttered a word aside from the pleasantries to the driver, Frankie Shea. Housing after restaurant after club, flashed by the window until finally, they pulled up in an alleyway by the back entrance of Esmerelda’s Barn. Teddy sighed, “God I ‘ope you’re right…I ‘ope ‘e’s not too mad!”

Reggie rolled his eyes, “Why are you worried? Even if ‘e is mad, you’ll just get on your knees and-“

“’e might not give me the chance….”

Reggie twisted his head around to stare at the young man beside him, “You can’t be fuckin’ serious?!”

Teddy shrugged, “Ya neva know…’e might see me and knock me flat on me arse, tellin’ me to get the ‘ell outta there!”

“Fuckin’ ‘ell…you are serious!” Reggie shook his head, “Listen…Ronnie’s been a mess wifout ya there and Mum ain’t ‘appy wif that. Now, I ‘ate to admit this…but you made ‘im a betta man.”

“You really fink so?”

“Wouldn’t ‘ave fuckin’ said it if I didn’t fink so, now would I?”

Teddy smirked in agreement, slowly climbing out of the car and striding to the back entrance door with a confidence that he didn’t truly feel. Taking a deep breath, he gently pushed against the door and entered the club, removing his hoodie as he went. Almost as soon as he walked into the main area of the bar, everyone fell silent, their faces pale with shock and slight fear. 

All of them had heard about Teddy’s ‘demise’, but only a few of them had met Eggsy….so the re-appearance of Teddy had severely unsettled them. Usually this would please Teddy…striking fear into the hearts of many sitting there..but his attention was on the lone man sitting in the booth by the front window.

Ronnie hadn’t even turned around at the sound of the club going silent, he just kept staring out of the window. His eyes were intensely focused on an unknown spot….never wavering…and barely blinking. His face was pale and drawn, like he’d barely eaten or slept in weeks and there was a strong ordour coming from his clothes….probably explaining why there were very few sitting next to him.

As quietly as he could, Teddy slid into the booth, resting his elbows on the table as he patiently waited for Ronnie to speak. Minutes passed in complete silence, with Teddy growing more and more impatient as Ronnie continued to stare out of the window.

“I don’t wanna ‘ear it…”

Teddy jumped slightly at the sound of Ronnie’s voice, “’ear what?” he asked softly….part of him dreading the answer.

Furiously, Ronnie span around to face the younger man. “I don’t wanna ‘ear about ‘ow you lost somethin’ as-“ Suddenly, he stopped….recognition dawning on his face.

Teddy squirmed in his seat nervously, glancing back at Reggie as Ronnie stared intently at him. “Would it make you feel any better, if I told ya it was your bruver’s idea?”

Silence.

“’onest it was! It was the only way to get rid of the Richardson’s….Cornell said ‘e’d kill you if I didn’t kill myself! So I ‘ad to pretend to be dead in order to save you and take down the-“

Teddy stopped in his tracks as Ronnie held up a silencing hand…and reached out to grab Teddy’s collar with the other one. “You left me…” he whispered, “…You abandoned me for my bruver!”

Teddy’s eyes widened and Reggie stepped forward to try and placate his brother, “Ronnie, let him go…it wasn’t like that!”

“YES IT WAS!!” roared Ronnie, spittle flying out onto Teddy’s face, “YOU CHOSE HIM OVER ME!!!”

“NO!” screamed Teddy desperately as the entire bar fell quiet once again, even Ronnie. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Teddy gently attempted to prise his…lover’s fingers away from his collar, away from the vulnerable flesh of his throat….but to no avail.

“Ronnie please….” He whispered, “…you have to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you, but it was the only way to get the Richardson’s out of the way!”

There was silence for a few minutes as Ronnie simply stared at the younger man, his face still twisted in anger….however, as the minutes ticked by, Ronnie’s face began to soften and his grip on Teddy’s collar loosened until the younger man was able to lean back against the booth seating. The club remained silent as Teddy and Ronnie stared at each other.

Suddenly, Ronnie surged forwards causing half of the room to flinch in fear and the other half to move forward in an attempt to try and save Teddy….however, they need not have worried. Reaching over the table, Ronnie twisted his hand into Teddy’s collar and pulled him across the table, into a hug. Ronnie pressed his face against Teddy’s neck as the larger man began to frantically mutter. 

Reggie and the rest of the club couldn’t hear what was being said, however, judging from the way Teddy was gently patting his lover’s back, it can’t have been bad.

Gesturing to the club silently, Reggie motioned for them all to quietly leave in order to give the couple some much needed privacy. It took a few minutes, but soon the club was deserted leaving only Teddy and Ronnie alone in their booth.

“You bastard…” muttered Ronnie petulantly.

“I know…”

“I oughta knock the crap out of you.”

“You won’t….”

“…I know.”

Slowly, Ronnie lifted his head up from Teddy’s neck before drawing his face closely, pulling his lover into a passionate kiss. Teddy attempted to gain control for a few minutes….however, the kiss was quickly dominated as Teddy submitted, letting Ronnie push him down towards the table as the larger man slowly began to unbutton Teddy’s shirt.

Pulling away from the kiss, Teddy took a deep breath and grinned up at Ronnie, “Per’aps we should move this upstairs?”

Ronnie didn’t bother to dignify that with an answer as he pushed Teddy’s, now opened shirt, over is shoulders. As his hands wandered down towards Teddy’s belt, his younger lover grabbed his wrists and pulled them away. “Please Ronnie…” Teddy whispered soothingly, “….let’s go upstairs.”

Ronnie stared at him for a few minutes, his eyes occasionally darting towards the window, “You ashamed of me Teddy?” he grumbled, his face creasing into anger.

“No, no!” cried out Teddy, shaking his head desperately in an attempt to get his point across, “But what would Reggie say!? ‘e wouldn’t like it if the bloody cops came round ‘cause someone whinged about seein’ us!”

Ronnie glanced out of the window again, before tugging his wrists out of Teddy’s grip, lifting Teddy off of the table and pushing him towards the stairs. “I don’t want everyone starin’s at you….” He muttered as an excuse.

Teddy bit back a laugh….given half the chance, Ronnie would take him in front of the whole club and doesn’t even flinch when the pair are asked to perform in front of those pervy business men….but Ronnie hated upsetting his brother. He was practically rushed up the stairs towards the main bedroom where Teddy used to live, before he moved in with Ronnie…unofficially of course.

Upon entering the bedroom, Teddy was promptly pushed onto the bed, with Ronnie climbing on top of him. “I need you….” Growled Ronnie, as he fumbled with Teddy’s belt buckle, “…I need you NOW!”

Teddy smirked, raising his hips up into the air. “You have me big guy, but you gotta-WOAH!” he cried out in shock as Ronnie practically ripped the jeans from his legs. He sat up, trying to grab a hold of Ronnie’s wrists and slow him down.

However, without even realising it, Teddy found his own wrists grabbed as Ronnie forced them up towards the headboard, “Keep ‘em there….” He growled, “…and if you even fink about moving them, then you’ll know ‘ow angry I really am. Understand?”

Teddy nodded frantically, curling his fingers around the cold, metal bars of the headboard. Quietly, e watched as Ronnie made his way into the en-suite bathroom, disappearing for a few moments before coming back in…a spare tie in his hand. Before Teddy could even think about asking what it was for, the tie was partially placed (read as shoved) into his mouth and tied around the back of his head, effectively muting him.

“Betta….” Smirked Ronnie, as he ran his fingers up Teddy’s bare chest, twisting the boy’s nipples as he brushed past them, “….now I don’t ‘ave to ‘ear you yappin’ and pleadin’”

One of his hands curled around Teddy’s vulnerable throat, watching in delight as his lover’s eyes grew wide in both shock and the desperate need for air. “I could end you….” Mumbled Ronnie, his eyes far away in thought as he tightened his grip, “….but I won’t….can’t.” 

Releasing his grip on Teddy’s throat, Ronnie watched as Teddy took in as much air as he could through his nose. After a few minutes of frantic breathing, Ronnie removed the tie from Teddy’s mouth and, before the younger man could say anything, shoved two fingers into Teddy’s open mouth.

“Now, now….” Muttered Ronnie, as Teddy coughed and gagged around his fingers, “….you can take it…you always ‘ave been able to.”

Soon realising the purpose behind the sudden attack, Teddy desperately tried to slick up the fingers as much as he could. Only a few minutes passed before Ronnie was tugging his fingers out of Teddy’s mouth.

“Scream for me little one….” Smirked Ronnie, as he placed the two fingers at Teddy’s entrance...and shoved them in.

“RONNIE!!!!!”

…………………………………………

Eggsy sighed wearily as he made his Mum yet another cup of tea. Ever since she had heard the news about Teddy, his Mum seemed to have gone into shock. She was sat at the table, simply staring into space.

Carefully stepping around Daisy’s toys, Eggsy placed another mug on the table and took his seat. “Mum…..” he whispered, “….I’m sorry.”

This grabbed Michelle’s attention, who shook herself out of the shocked state that she had been in. “What d’ya mean sweetie?”

Eggsy sighed, “I knew where Teddy was for weeks, we were together for hours on end!...I shoulda brought ‘im ‘ere, if only for a quick visit!”

Michelle shook her head wearily, “You didn’t know ‘e would go and off ‘imself! I’m sure that if ‘e were still around, you’d ‘ave brought him round….I know that.”

Eggsy smiled sadly at his mother, and now that his worries were erased and she had been shaken out of her shock, the pair began to talk….until there was a sudden knock on the door.


	15. Knock At The Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

At the sudden knock on the door, both Eggsy and Michelle found themselves frowning in confusion. “You….weren’t expectin’ anyone were you Mum?”

“N-no….it’s probably just the postman….or ‘arry per’aps?”

Eggsy shook his head, “The postman is neva this late…and ‘arry’s at work.”

Cautiously, he made his way over to the door, stepping back slightly as the knocking began again. Subtly reaching into the inside pocket of his suit blazer for his gun, Eggsy quickly hooked the chain over the door for some added protection, grabbed a hold of the handle and slowly opened the door. 

His instincts kept him from peeking through the gap between the door and its frame, but before he could say anything, a familiar voice echoed in the corridor outside. “You gonna fuckin’ let me in or what?”

Almost immediately, Eggsy removed the chain on the door and darted into the corridor before his Mum could see who was out there. Before the figure could protest, Eggsy had slammed him up against the opposite wall, hands tightly fisted in the collar of the visitors t-shirt.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell!” cried Teddy in shock, his eyes wide as the hands tightened their grip and anger grew on Eggsy’s face. “Fuckin’ ‘ell, it’s me Eggsy!”

“I know…”

Teddy frowned in confusion, “Then why-“

“Because you died, you were dead! And if you fink you can just wander back into our lives, back into mum’s life wifout even an explanation, or a apology….well, fuck dat!”

Before Teddy could reply, they both heard Michelle’s voice through the door. “Eggsy…Sweetie, what is it?!”

“I’m dealin’ wif it Mum….” Answered Eggsy, not taking his eyes off of his brother, “….stay in there.”

Michelle seemed to listen as there was silence from the apartment. Waiting for a while in order to make sure that she wasn’t going to come out, Teddy tried to plead with his brother. “Look, I know you’re upset…but I ‘ad to do it!”

“Why?”

“T-the Richardson’s! They were becomin’ a problem….and they threatened you! Okay, the death part was fake, but the rest wasn’t! Cornell would’ve killed you if I ‘and’t jumped off that building!”

“’ow….’ow did you survive that?”

“….There was a truck underneath. An open top one that was deliverin’ pillows to somewhere. Reggie ‘ad bribed the driver to park near the ‘ospital so that I could jump into it.”

“And the body?”

“Reggie bribed the coroner…he distracted you whilst the man threw the body of a young man who looked like me out of the window. When the truck moved, it gave the illusion that I’d landed on the ground.”

Vaguely, Eggsy thought back and remembered the truck that had been parked just under where his brother had jumped off…it had disappeared by the time he came to after the nasty head-wait a minute.

“’e knocked me out!” Eggsy hissed angrily, “And I checked that body, it was fuckin’ you! Not some fuckin’ stranger!”

Teddy winced, “Yeah well…I climbed out of the truck whilst a paid crowd gathered around the body and pushed through it. The body was removed and I ‘ad fake blood spattered on me whilst some women gave me fake bruises…very convincing apparently.”

“I-I felt your pulse!”

“Ball under the armpit bro, oldest trick in the book!”

Slowly releasing his brother, Eggsy took a couple of steps back and shook his head, his head in his hands as he groaned. “I can’t believe this….why?! Why did you even agree to this?!”

Teddy, rubbing his neck gingerly, sighed. “You were in danger….and I couldn’t let some lunatic kill you. Now I know that you’re upset….but it’s fuckin’ better than you being dead!”

The pair stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, before Eggsy nodded in understanding, and pulled his younger twin into a hug, grinning at the surprised look on the boy’s face. Without saying another word, Eggsy released his brother and grabbed a hold of his hand, dragging him towards the apartment.

Teddy dug his heels into the ground and shook his head, “Woah, woah, woah….” He exclaimed nervously, “…what are you doing?!”

“I gave Mum a promise. Besides, you might as well, you’re already here!”

Teddy tugged and pulled at his brother’s hand….but to no avail. Eggsy pushed the door to the apartment open and tugged him inside.

“Eggsy, what’s going on I-“ Michelle stopped in her tracks as she entered the living room, her eyes growing wide at the sight of seeing two Eggsys.

For a few minutes, both Michelle and Teddy stared at each other….until Eggsy rolled his eyes, placed a hand on Teddy’s lower back and pushed him forwards. “Go on doofus…” he muttered, ignoring Teddy’s glare.

Teddy stepped forwards and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey Mam…” he whispered, “…sorry to pop by unannounced.”

Michelle stepped closer, tears in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand in a desperate attempt to stop herself from sobbing vocally. “Eddy?”

Teddy nodded, willing himself not to flinch as his mother came up to him and ran a gentle hand over his cheek.

“It’s really you isn’t it….” She whispered, “….my little boy.”

“I’m not a little boy anymore Mam!”

“You’ll always be my little boy Eddy…my little boy who is grounded!”

Teddy’s eyes went wide in shock as he took a step back. “W-what?!”

Michelle glared at him through her tears, “You heard me young man! Grounded….” Eggsy then began to laugh, causing his mother to switch her attention to him, “….You too Eggsy!”

“What?!”

Michelle placed both hands on her hips and nodded sternly, “That’s right, you are both grounded.”

“Why?” “Why?!” questioned the twins.

“Eggsy, you do not ‘it your bruver or pin ‘im up against the wall. I thought we covered this when you two were ten!”

“ow did know that i-“

“I’m your mother, I always know!”

Teddy frowned, “So, why am I grounded? I was the victim ‘ere!”

Eggsy scoffed, smirking as his mother glared at his younger brother. “No phone calls, letters,e-mails…nothing! I thought you’d died or sumfing!”

“B-but-“

“No buts!” interrupted Michelle, ignoring Eggsy’s mutter of ‘Not a sentence e’s used to…’ as she pointed towards a spare bedroom, “…now I want you two to march yourselves in their and think about what you’ve done!”

Teddy shook his head, “We’re grown men, you can’t do this to us!”

“Go. To. Your. Room!”

Teddy and Eggsy glanced at each before shuffling towards the spare room, only speeding up when they heard their Mother tap her foot impatiently. Before entering the room, Eggsy glanced back, “What about ‘arry..and the Krays?”

Teddy nodded, “Yeah, don’t we get a phonecall before you lock us up?!”

“Later.” Stated Michelle, “I’m sure they can cope wifout you for a while.”

“You don’t know Ronnie…” mumbled Teddy as Eggsy pushed him into the room and shut the door behind them.

…………………………………………………………………….

“It’s been over three ‘ours…” grumbled Ronnie, staring into his whiskey glass, “…’e said ‘e would be back by now.”

Reggie sighed, “I’m surprised he was even able to leave, wif the way ‘e was limpin’….what exactly did you do to ‘im?!”

Ron opened his mouth to answer but was quickly interrupted by his brother holding up a hand, “No! I’ve changed my mind, I don’t want to know…just give him some time, okay?”

Ronnie scowled, turning his attention back to the window.

……………………………………………………………………

Back in their room, Eggsy and Teddy sulked on their beds.  
Thunk

Eggsy flinched.

Thunk

“Stop it Teddy….”

Thunk

“Make me….”

Thunk

“Quit it!”

Thunk

“Nope..”

Before Teddy could throw the small, rubber ball at the wall again, Eggsy snatched it out of mid-air ad threw it at his brother’s head. Smirking at Teddy’s yelp, Eggsy shrugged. “I told you to quit it…Not my fault you didn’t listen!”

With an almost feral growl, Teddy leapt from the bed and pounced on his older brother, sending them both flying into the opposite wall with a crash. For a few minutes, the pair grappled and wrestled, both trying to get the upper hand as they rolled onto the floor.

Eggsy, with all his training, soon found himself on top. Using all of strength, he managed to pin Teddy’s wrists to the ground, “Seriously, I enlisted when you were being Ronnie’s little fuck-boy. Did you really think that you would actually win?”

Teddy grinned up at his brother, before spitting directly into his eye, causing Eggsy to release his wrists in disgust. Taking advantage of this distraction, Teddy pushed his brother away and sprang to the opposite wall, smirking as his twin got to his feet and glared at him. 

“You disgusting’ little prick….” Growled Eggsy.

Teddy leant back against the wall and smirked, “Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will only amuse me.”

Silently the pair glared at each other, until Eggsy rolled his eyes and moved to lie back on his bed. “There’s no point in fightin’….” He sighed, “….Mum will only keep us in ‘ere for longer.”

“Can’t be for much longer. Ronnie’ll be pissed off enough as it is….”

Eggsy nodded, “Yeah….’arry ain’ gonna be ‘appy either. I was meant to call him over an ‘our ago.”

“Great….”

………………………………………

Merlin rolled his eyes as Harry paced the floor once again. 

“He should have called by now…” muttered the man, “….he always calls by now.”

Merlin sighed, “He’s gone to his Mum’s hasn’t he? They’re probably chatting and lost track of time…they have just lost someone close to them after all.”

Harry shook his head, “No….no matter what, Eggsy always calls. And he’s not answering his phone either.”

“You’re over-reacting.”

“No…” mused Harry, “…no I’m not….it’s the Krays.”

“Pardon?”

Harry span around, “The Krays! Ronald’s lost his pet, so he thought he could take Eggsy away from me!”

Merlin thought to himself for a few minutes, as Harry grabbed his umbrella. “Wait!” ordered Merlin, “We have to stay calm about this, not rush in guns…well, umbrellas blazing. Let’s go to the club, and ask around. If we find evidence that Eggsy has been taken….then we take the Krays down.”


	16. Early Parole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

Merlin winced as they pulled up outside the club. Harry had been sullen and silent for the whole trip, his eyes focused on something unseen. 

“Harry….”

Harry’s eyes met up with his in the rear-view mirror, causing Merlin to sigh at the anger in them. “Harry…we can’t just go rushing in there shouting accusations at them. That won’t solve anything.”

Harry shook his head, “If they have Eggsy, I accuse all I want.”

Before Merlin could reply, Harry practically leapt out of the car….only to run into Reginald Kray. “Where’s the fire?” asked the older Kray cheekily, “I ‘ope your place ain’t been set on fire as well.”

Harry glanced around, peering over Reggie’s shoulder….but all he could see was Ronald Kray, who had stormed out of the club.

The younger twin stepped up beside his brother, as Harry frowned. “Where is he?”

Reggie tilted his head in confusion, “Where’s who?”

Furiously, Harry grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him closer, “Eggsy! Where is Eggsy?!”

Noticing that Ronnie was getting pissed, Merlin was quick to pull Harry away as Reggie smoothed out his suit. “Calm down…” the Scot hissed in his friend’s ear, “…we can’t afford to screw this up because you’re angry!”

Taking a deep breath, Harry attempted to calm down. After a few seconds, he asked the question again, only for Reggie to shrug. “We ain’t seen him since….well since Teddy’s unfortunate death.”

“Which wasn’t a death…” grunted Ronnie, still clearly annoyed by his twin’s plan.

Both Harry and Merlin raised an eyebrow at this, “What do you mean, it wasn’t a death?” asked Merlin.

Ronnie growled, “Exactly that. Reggie and Teddy faked his death in order to get the Richardson’s arrested.”

Harry frowned, “So…Teddy is alive?”

Reggie nodded, “Yes…although probably limpin considerin ‘ow angry Ronnie was.”

“I didn’ do anyfin’ to ‘im that ‘e didn’ want….”

Reggie shook his head at this, before turning his attention back to Harry and Merlin, “We ain’t seen Eggsy….in fact we were ‘opin’ you would know where Teddy is?”

Merlin frowned, “Teddy’s missing as well?”

“Yes. ‘e went out a few ‘ours ago and ain’t returned yet.”

Harry nodded, “It’s the same with Eggsy. He went to go visit his Mum and hasn’t come back yet, or even called.”

Reggie frowned, “It appears as though we may ‘ave a similar problem…and therefore a similar target.”

Merlin attempted to defuse the situation, sensing that his friend and the Krays were ready to start another gang war, “Why don’t we go to Michelle’s first…Eggsy might still be there and then he can help us find Teddy, sound good?”

After a tense moment of silence, the three nodded, with Harry rushing back into the car and the Krays climbing into their own vehicle.

It was time to get to the bottom of this.

………………………………………………………………………………

“You fink she’s lettin’ us out any time soon?” groaned Teddy as he stared out of the window, “I’m beginnin’ to feel like one of those characters who were shut away in a tower for years!”

Eggsy smirked, “That would make you Rapunzel…”

“Yeah, and you would be that small lizard she ‘ad….who’s got the better deal ‘ere? Magic ‘ealing ‘air versus being tiny and insignificant.”

Rolling his eyes, Eggsy scoffed. “Pascal was a chameleon, so if I were ‘im, I could blend into any background….’ow do you even know about that film anyway?!”

Teddy smirked, “Franny, Reggie’s bird, loves Disney. Forced me to watch it once…”

“Forced you?”

Teddy shrugged, “Okay, so Ronnie was in a mood and I wanted to avoid ‘im for a while. Watchin’ some soppy Disney film seemed like the best option at the time….until ‘e calmed down at least.”

Eggsy shook his head, before turning his attention back to the clock, “She’s gotta let us out soon….’arry is gonna be pissed.”

“Tell me about it…I just ‘ealed from the last bout of rough sex…..”

“TEDDY!”

………………………………….

Ronnie scowled as they made their way the stairs to the flat, “I ‘ope that bastard of an ‘usband is there….I need someone to ‘it.”

Harry, who was taking the lead, shook his head. “Eggsy chased him away quite some time ago….and that man doesn’t know where Michelle lives now.”

Ronnie grunted in disappointment as they approached the door, with Harry knocking on it. It took a couple of minutes, but eventually Michelle opened it, Daisy in one arm. “’arry!” she beamed in delight, “I was expectin’ you! Come in, come in, I’ve just boiled the kettle.”

Slowly, the group moved into the apartment, frowning as Michelle ushered them onto the sofa, chairs at the table and the armchair. “Now….” She turned to face the Krays, “….you must be Ronald and Reginald. ‘ow do you like your tea? I of course know about ‘ow ‘arry and Merlin like theirs, but you?”

The Krays told her and she quickly began to brew up, leaving Daisy in the living room. “I must be ‘onest ‘arry, I was expectin’ you all a lot sooner.”

Harry frowned, “So…you know about the twins’ disappearance then?”

Michelle laughed, handing everyone their mugs of tea, “Of course! They’re in their room after all!”

The four men were shocked, “Excuse me….” Began Reggie, “…did you just say, they’re in their room?”

Michelle nodded, “Those boys have caused me more than my fair share of grey ‘airs. I wanted to make them squirm for a little bit.”

Reggie and Ronnie smirked at this, with Reggie raising his cup of tea in a silent salute. “An excellent idea. Dare I ask ‘ow long they’ve been in there?”

Michelle glanced at the clock, “About three ‘ours now…should I get them?”

Harry, who still hadn’t quite gotten over the shock, nodded. “Yes please Michelle…you wouldn’t happen to have any biscuits would you?”

Michelle gasped, “Where are my manners?! ‘old on a sec, I’ll go grab a packet.”

She nipped into the kitchen and brought out a packet of rich tea. Then, she strode towards her boy’s room. This would be fun.

…………………………………………………

Eggsy desperately resisted the urge to knock his head against the wall. He was going crazy in here. “She’s gotta let us out soon!” he whimpered.

Teddy smirked, “Just don’t think of runnin’ water bro….”

Eggsy flipped him the bird, turning his thoughts to anything but running water….the Sahara desert maybe?

Just as the urge to pee began to disappear, there was a gentle knock on the door.

“Do you boys want to come out now?”

Both Eggsy and Teddy sped towards the door as it opened, with Eggsy practically pushing his mother over as he raced into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Teddy chuckled at the shock look on his Mum’s face, hands shoved in his jean pockets as he sauntered towards the living room, “Good timin’ Mum, ‘e was gonna need a bottle if we waited any longer….or new pants.”

He whistled cheerily as he strode into the living room….only to stop in his tracks as he saw Harry and the Kray twins staring at, Ronnie glaring slightly at him. 

“Mum!”

Seemingly oblivious to Teddy’s plight, Michelle nudged past him and wandered towards the kitchen, “These nice gentlemen were worried about you, so I told them you were both grounded and offered to make them a cuppa….would you like one sweetie?”

Teddy could only stand there in silence. 

Michelle smiled warmly at him, ruffled his hair and continued into the kitchen, “I’ll make one for you anyway sweetie.”

There was silence for a few moments, punctured only by the sound of the kettle boiling and Michelle humming to herself….until there was the sound of the bathroom door opening and Eggsy whistling as he wandered towards the living room.

“Thank fuck for that…” sighed the older twin in relief, “…I thought me fuckin’ bladder was gonna-‘ARRY!?!”

Seeing that his boyfriend was smirking at him from the comfy armchair, Eggsy turned to his brother and punched him in the arm. “Why didn’t you tell me that ‘arry was ‘ere!?!”

Teddy glared at his brother, finally turning his attention away from Ronnie and gesturing at the Kray twins. “In case you ‘aven’t noticed, I’ve got me own fuckin’ problems!”

Eggsy turned to look, only to wince when he saw the Kray twins. “Fuck…” he frowned and then turned towards the kitchen, “…MUM!?”

“Don’t shout Eggsy, I’m only in the next room. Inside voices please.”

Flushing slightly at being scolded by his mum, Eggsy continued, “Did you let them in? Voluntarily?” 

Before Michele could answer, Reggie interrupted, a frown on his face. “You worried we threatened ‘er to let us in?”

“Yes! No offense, but my Mum-“

“-can speak for ‘erself.” Interrupted Michelle, exiting the kitchen with two hot cups of tea. She frowned at Eggsy, “Now, what ‘ave I told you about accusin’ people wifout evidence?”

“Not to…but Mum!”

“No buts! Remember what ‘appened when you blamed Teddy for stealin’ me wallet?!”

Eggsy rolled his eyes, “Oh come on! ‘e was always stealin’ stuff! The one time I actually accused ‘im of it, and apparently ‘e didn’t do it!”

“No ‘e didn’t….and I almost ‘anded ‘im over to the cops!”

Eggsy resisted the urge to chuckle at the memory, “It was the only time ‘e didn’t actually steal somefin’….just my luck that it were one of Dean’s mates the one time I tried to ‘ave Teddy arrested!”

Ronnie and Reggie seemed shocked at this, but Teddy just shrugged and smirked, “’ow annoyed would you be if I told you that it was me who stole the wallet? I just ‘ated Dean’s mate…”

Eggsy scowled, “Not as much as that guy you-“

“-killed? True…”

Michelle rolled her eyes at the twins and shook her head, “I shoulda known….ah well.” She handed the mugs over to her sons and turned her attention to the rest of the group, “Can I get you anyfin’ else?”

Harry and the Kray twins shook their heads as Harry answered, “No thank you Michelle. But we will need to be going soon.”

Michelle nodded in understanding, “Of course….” As her twins continued to argue, she turned her attention to Ronnie, “…please don’t be too ‘arsh on ‘im. It were my fault ‘e never called or came back on time.”

Ronnie simply stared at her for a few moments, before nodding. “Fine…Teddy!”

Teddy and Eggsy were quick to stop arguing, as Teddy span around to face his….partner. Ronnie beckoned him over with his finger as he and Reggie stood up, “We’re goin’”

Reggie smiled at Michelle, “Thank you for ‘avin’ us Ma’am. Sorry if we caused you any inconvenience…”

Waving her hand in dismissal, Michelle shook her head. “Nonsense, you should come round more often. I ‘ardly ever get guests and-“

“Mummy!” 

The group turned as Daisy sped into the room and grabbed a hold of her mother’s leg, “Mummy! Gotta go!”

Michelle smiled down at her daughter, lifting her into the air and moving towards the bathroom, “Okay sweetie. Good girl for lettin’ Mummy know!”

Teddy watched the pair leave in shock, before turning to his brother. “Who the fuck was that?!”


	17. Little Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)

“Who the fuck was that?!”

Eggsy grinned at the shocked exclaimation, “That’s Daisy…our ‘alf-sister.”

Teddy glanced between the bathroom and Eggsy frantically, “Y-you mean…Dean’s bred!?!”

Eggsy smirked, “Yeah…but Daisy’s a sweet kid. ‘onest! And it means that you’re not the youngest anymore!”

Teddy opened his mouth to answer…until he realised that the Krays, Harry and Merlin were still watching. Quickly, he dragged his brother back into their room and shut the door. “Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier!?!”

“You didn’t ask!”

“B-but, in all the conversations we ‘ad about Mum, you never-“

“—I was afraid of your rection!” Eggsy blurted out.

Teddy was clearly taken aback by this as his eyes widened in shock, “W-what?!”

Eggsy sighed, “I was afraid of your reaction….you ‘ated Dean and I thought that if you found out ‘e knocked Mum up, you would ‘ate Daisy because she’s ‘is kid.”

There was silence for a few moments, before Teddy could even think about answering, the breath having been punched out of him after that statement. “Y-you actually thought that?”

“L-look I-“

“No….” Teddy interrupted, his hand raised in the signal to stop as his eyes squeezed shut, “….I can’t believe you actually thought that…” he opened his eyes, ignoring how they filled with tears, “…do you actually fink I’m that much of a monster, that I would ‘urt ‘er?!”

“N-no I-“

“She’s not Dean! I know that!”

“I-I know that now b-but-“

“NO!”

Eggsy’s protests fell silent as Teddy screamed at him, his eyes widening as his twin backed him up against the wall. Grabbing his brother’s collar, Teddy leaned in, “I’m not a monster Eggsy…I don’t ‘urt children…pesky brothers ‘owever, now that’s a different matter all together.”

The pair stared at each other for a few minutes, until Teddy finally released his brother and backed away. “Just remember that Eggsy…”

Leaving his brother slumped against the wall, Teddy span around on his heel and stormed back into the living room. Eggsy sighed….he had to fix this.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Michelle jumped slightly when she saw one of her sons waiting outside the bathroom…Eggsy from the look of it. “Are you alright sweetie?” she asked, gently pulling Daisy out of the room.

Eggsy sighed wearily, “I-I didn’t tell Teddy about Daisy….because I thought he would ‘urt ‘er. He didn’t take it very well.”

Michelle frowned in disappointment, “You thought ‘e would ‘urt ‘er?”

Eggsy threw his hands up in the air and groaned, “What was I meant to fink?! ‘e killed a man before ‘e was even sixteen and runs about with London’s most dangerous criminals!”

“….’e’s neva ‘urt a child though….neva.”

“I know that now!”

“You should ‘ave known that from the beginnin’!”

Eggsy opened his mouth to speak….but found that he couldn’t. The words were stuck in his throat….He sighed wearily, bending down to lift Daisy into his arms. “Okay…I was wrong.”

“Yep….and what are you going to do now?”

Eggsy glanced between his mother and Daisy, before smiling sheepishly. “Introduce Teddy to his baby sister?”

“That’s right….go on! Don’t dawdle in the hallway.”

Gently bouncing his sister up and down in his arms, Eggsy made his way into the living room, where he was immediately met with the glares of the Kray twins. Teddy, who was perched on Ronnie’s lap, didn’t even bother to look at him, choosing instead to bury his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“Teddy….”

No response.

“Teddy…please.”

At the pleading tone of his twin’s voice, Teddy lifted his head up and glared at him. “Yeah, what d’ya want?”

Nodding his head at Daisy, Eggsy smiled. “I thought you might want to meet ‘er.”

“What? Ain’t you worried that I’ll throw ‘er out the window or somefin’?”

“…Just get over ‘ere.”

Rolling his eyes, Teddy practically slid off of Ronnies lap and strode over to his siblings. “Alright then…..” he sneered, “….’and ‘er over then.”

Resisting the urge to sneer back, Eggsy placed Daisy in his younger twin’s arms, grinning when the little girl twisted around to stare at him. “Who’s that then?” he asked, pointing at Teddy.

Daisy turned her attention to Teddy, frowning as she began to glance between her two older brothers. 

Eggsy chuckled at this, “Come on….” He held out his arms, “…come to Eggsy.”

Daisy wriggled until she was handed over, only for Teddy to smirk and hold out his own arms. “No, no, no kiddo. I’m Eggsy!”

Once again, Daisy wriggled until she was handed over, only to frown in confusion. Michelle, who had just entered, sighed and shook her head. “Boys…don’t be cruel.”

Gently, she lifted Daisy into her own arms and pointed at both Eggsy and Teddy. “That’s Eggsy…and that’s Teddy. Another older bruver!”

Daisy stared at the twins for a few moments, before grinning and holding out her arms to Teddy. “Teddy bear!”

Both Eggsy and Ronnie burst out laughing at the shocked expression on Teddy’s face as Daisy was handed over to him. “What?!”

“Teddy bear!” giggled Daisy, patting her older brother on the cheek.

Teddy shook his head, “No….just Teddy.”

“Teddy bear!”

“Teddy…”

“Teddy bear!”

“Ted-Oh forget it!”

Eggsy laughed at the frustrated look on his twins face, “It’s a good thing you’re used to takin’ orders.”

Opening his mouth to swear, Teddy caught sight of his mother in the doorway and stopped in his tracks. “Whatever…” he grumbled, “…Just…can someone please take ‘er off of me”

Michelle was quick to obey, lifting Daisy into her own arms and cooing at the toddler, “Wasn’t that fun?!”

Daisy giggled, pointing at Teddy and chanting “Teddy bear! Teddy bear!” over and over again.

Teddy rolled his eyes, “Great…” pouting slightly, Teddy crossed his arms as he was pulled back onto Ronnie’s lap.

“Come on Teddy bear…” , murmured Ronnie, into his younger lover’s ear, “…it’s not the worst nickname in the world.”

“It could be fuckin’ better.”

As Daisy continued to babble in glee, the adults sat there in silence…until Harry cleared his throat. “We’d better be going…duty calls after all.” 

He rose from his seat, “Eggsy…we have work to do.”

Eggsy glanced back at his mother, and shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ manner, before quickly following his lover and Merlin. 

Not even two minutes after those three left, Reggie rose from his seat and gestured for his twin and Teddy to follow. “Sorry’bout this love…” he apologised to Michelle, “..but we’ve got our own business to attend to. Ta very much for the brew though.”

Michelle nodded in understanding, keep a tight hold on Daisy as the toddler reached out for her brother. “Teddy bear!”

Still scowling to himself, Teddy turned his back on the child, ignoring how Daisy’s cries turned more desperate and upset. “Come on…” he grunted to Ronnie, “…let’s go.”

Silently, Ronnie frowned at him, his eyes flashing back to Michelle. Teddy stared at him for a few moments, before rolling his eyes and striding back to his mother and sister. Quickly he kissed the two ladies on the cheeks, mumbling a quick goodbye before rushing out of the door, closely followed by Ronnie.

Reggie watched in amusement, smirking at Michelle as she smiled after her son. “Boys huh?”

Michelle shrugged, “I didn’t really expect anything different…” She held out a hand for Reggie to shake, “…it was nice to meet you and your bruver, Mr Kray. Thank you for lookin’ after my little boy for all these years…I can’t imagine it was easy.”

Reggie grinned, “Ronnie did most of the work…no matter what it seems, my bruver does care about Teddy. You can be sure of that.”

Michelle nodded her thanks as Reggie headed out of the door, softly closing it behind him. She smiled down at her daughter, “Well…that was fun wasn’t it?”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eggsy groaned as he fell back onto the sofa. After almost five hours at his mum’s, followed by another two filling out paperwork at the base….well, he was ready to drop.

“Eggsy…”

Eggsy kept his eyes shut in the hope that Harry would simply think he was sleeping and walk away.

“Really now Eggsy, that does not and has never worked on me…come on now, I need to ask you something.””

Sighing softly to himself, Eggsy slowly opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend (life partner?). “Shoot! What d’ya wanna know?”

Harry took a deep breath as he seated himself next to Eggsy. “Do you have any…happy memories of you and your brother? Because the Teddy I saw today was rather…different.”

Eggsy nodded, “Yeah… less Mad Teddy and more…Edward.” He sighed, closing his eyes once again in thought. “Yeah…I ‘ave good memories of ‘im.””

“Such as?”

Eggsy thought to himself for a few moments before grinning, “There were these kids on our estate that would break my action figures…Teddy used to steal there toys and give ‘em to me.” Knwoing that Harry was giving him a disapproving look, Eggsy shrugged. “When you’re a kid, you don’t fink about right and wrong, you just want toys…”

“So…him stealing for you was a good memory?”

“Strange as it seems, yeah….there were other memories. Car trips, our treehouse, listenin’ to music and singin’ along in our room…we had a lot of good times together.”

Harry nodded, as Eggsy continued, lost in his own thoughts. “Things only got really bad when Dean started dating Mum…Teddy kinda pulled away then.”

“…And decided to pursue a further life of crime.”

Eggsy nodded, falling silent as he closed his eyes. Eventually, his breath evened out and slipped into sleep.

Glancing down at his partner, Harry sighed “I’m sorry Eggsy….I’m sorry.”


	18. To Die For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)
> 
> Sorry for the delay guys, but I went from uni to work very quicly, so I haven’t had a lot of free time.

Over the next few months, Eggsy alternated his time between his brother and Kingsman. The twins were slowly beginning to bond again, often drinking togetherduring meetings between their….partners.

However, things at Kingsman weren’t going as well. Now, both Merlin and Harry were getting frustrated with the lack of evidence against the Kray twins. Recently, Merlin had been attempting to hack into the gang’s computer systems….but to no success.

“This isn’t working!” groaned the Scotsman, “Everytime I get past one firewall, another pops up and practically tells me to ‘go fuck myself’!”

“Keep trying!” ordered Harry, “We can’t let them get away with this!”

As the pair began to dicuss a new tactic, Eggsy couldn’t help but speak up. “Maybe…maybe they ain’t done nofin wrong?”

There was a shocked silence, until Harry finally managed to spit something out. “W-what?!”

“You ‘eard me….what if it’s all rumour after all? Yeah, they run a gang but we’ve found no evidence of illegal money-lauderin’, murder or anyfin!”

“They run a gang…” scowled Merlin, “…obviously they’ve done something illegal, or they wouldn’t be this powerful! You said it yourself, your brother has killed a man!”

Before Eggsy could say anything else, Harry interrupted. “That’s right…” he muttered, “…we already have two people state that Teddy has commited a murder. We’ve got them!”

Eggsy and Merlin frowned, so Harry continued. “All we have to do is threaten Teddy with serious jail time and maybe he’ll help us with the case against the Krays!”

“You clearly ain’t learnt anyfin’…” sighed Eggsy, “….Teddy is loyal! ‘e’s not gonna roll over and give you all the information you want!”

“But faced with jail time-“

“-No, not even with jail time!”

Harry thought to himself for a few moments, before shaking his head. “It’s a risk we’ll have to take…Merlin, call up the agents. I’ll lure Teddy to Savile Row where he’ll be taken into custody.”

“’arry please!” begged Eggsy, “This won’t work!”

“Eggsy…you need to stay out of this.”

“Please-“

“No Eggsy…we need to catch the Krays, agreed?”

“…Yes.”

“This is the only way to do that…now, are you willing to help?”

“…Fine, but only in the arrest of the twins. Anyfin’ relatin’ to my bruver, I won’t take part in.”

Harry nodded in understanding, “That’s perfect…thank you. Merlin, have you alerted the agents?”

“Just tell them where and when, and they’ll be there.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Mister Teddy….”

Teddy glanced up from his Bloody Mary (having been left alone in the bar whilst Ronnie was in a meeting) and grinned at Harry. “Please ‘arry, it’s just Teddy! We are practically family after all!”

Harry took a seat by the young man, and ordered a martini. “That’s why I’m here…” he stated, smiling at Teddy, “…I realised last night, that we hadn’t spoken much since our partnership with the Krays. And since me and Eggsy are…intimate, I thought it only right that you and I get to know one another.”

Teddy fluttered his eyelashes at the older man, and pressed his hands to his chest like a swooning damsel. “I’m so ‘onoured…” he crooned.

Quickly gulped down the rest of his drink, Harry got up and gestured for Teddy to follow him outside. “Shall we go for a walk? I have a few errands to run.”

“Sure…lead the way big boy.”

“…Please don’t call me that.”

……………………………………………………

As they strode up Savile Row, Teddy sidled closer to Harry (who was trying desperately not to look). “Sooooo….” He crooned, “….why did you really wanna spend time wif me? Fancyin’ a threesome ‘cause I gotta tell you, me and Eggsy were never that close!”

Harry shook his head wearily, “It was just to get to know you….in a non-sexual manner.”

The pair arrived outside of the Kingsman tailor shop, where Harry stopped. “If you would excuse me for just a moment, I need to quickly check on something….” He moved to go inside, only to turn around as Teddy followed, “…no, no. No need to follow, I’ll only be a couple of minutes.”

Teddy nodded, leaning against the fence as Harry went inside. Quickly finding himself bored, Teddy lit up a cigarette and quietly watched suited men walk by, winking at them as they went.

He was taken….not dead.

After a couple of minutes, Teddy quickly became bored. “It’ll only take a couple of minutes…” he mocked, imitating Harry’s posh accent, “….stay Teddy. Good Teddy.”

He glanced at the door to the tailors and rolled his eyes. Placing a hand over his left eye in a mimicry of Harry’s eyepatch, he began to further mock the man. “My name’s ‘arry and I’m a very influential business man, which means I’m in charge…..”

Halfway through his mocking, Teddy heard someone stride up behind him…however, before he could turn around, he felt a damp piece of cloth cover his mouth

‘Shit’ he thought, as he felt his eyelids grow heavy and the urge to fall asleep increased. ‘Not again.’

………………………………………………………………

“I’ve never ‘eard a man squeal that ‘igh….” Mused Reggie as they entered the bar.

“You should ‘ear Teddy sometimes.”

Reggie turned to his brother and frowned in disgust, “Why? Why do you ‘ave to say fings like that?”

“It makes you make that face…” chuckled Ronnie.

Ignoring how Reggie groaned, Ronnie strode up to the bar, expecting to see Teddy waiting for him….nothing.

“Leslie!” he called out, glaring at the young blonde man who ran over, “Where the fuck is Teddy?!”

Leslie glanced over to the bar and frowned, “’e was there earlier...maybe ‘e went upstairs?”

This would make sense. Knowing that Ronnie was on his way back, Teddy would often lay on the bed completely naked, waiting for Ronnie with his legs spread….eager little minx.

Ronnie chuckled at the thought and quickly made his way upstairs, stripping as he went. With every item but his socks off, Ronnie threw open the door to his room….only to be met with nothing.

“TEDDY!”

………………………………………………….

Teddy groaned as he came to, trying to stretch, but found his wrists tied to the arms of a chair. “What the-“ he slurred, the chloroform still wearing off.

Weakly, he twisted his head around in order to see his surroundings….an empty, plain room….great. Teddy began to rock the chair side to side, hoping to send it toppling to the side, breaking it and enabling him to get free.

Suddenly, there were hands on the back of the chair, steadying it. “Now, now, now Mister….Edward Unwin. Or do you prefer Mad Teddy now?” cooed a female voice, “These chairs aren’t cheap you know.”

As the female strode in front of him, Teddy frowned….she was about his age. Plain brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and her clothing was smart. 

She was also, not a member of any known gangs in the area.

“Lady…” slurred Teddy, “…if you wanted a date with me, I usually prefer flowers. Rohypnol doesn’t really do it for me.”

The woman smirked, “I have better taste…we need to have a talk.”

Rolling his eyes, Teddy groaned. “No, I won’t tell you anyfin’ about the Krays or the business or club entrances and exits….anyfin’ else?”

“Are we really so predictable?”

“You are not the first to tie me to a chair and interrogate me…in fact, you’re not even in the first twenty people.”

She shrugged, “It’s a disappointment I’ll have to live with.”

There was silence for a few moments, before Teddy spoke up again. “Sooooo…can I go now. I ‘ave an appointment and the man I was with will be lookin’ for me.”

“Maybe. If you won’t talk willingly, then perhaps we can encourage you?”

“Pain is kinky love…and it won’t make me talk.”

“Really. Not even if I told you about the lovely prison cell we have set up for you?”

“For what?!”

“You’ve killed someone Edward….and you can still be tried for it.”

“You’ve got no proof…” growled Teddy, struggling against the restraints, “…I ain’t done nofin’ like that!”

“Really? That’s not what our realiable witness and the autopsy reports state.”

“W-witness?”

The woman smiled, “Yes…a trustworthy witness has come forward, naming you as the killer of Mister Michael Eved.”

“Bullshit! I didn’t do anyfin’!”

“Sorry… but the evidence is against you. Now of course we can work out a deal….if you give us some information on the Krays.”

She took a step back in disgust when Teddy spat at her, anger flashing across his face as he cursed. “FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND THE FUCKS YOU’RE WORKIN’ FOR!”

“…Fine. Have it your way.” She nodded to someone behind Teddy, who yelped when he felt a needle enter his neck.

When it was pulled out, Teddu frowned. “What w-was that?”

“A truth serum. You’ll be singing a different tune very soon.”

She and two large, suited men left the room, ignoring the curses and hisses of the prisoner behind them. When the door slammed shut, Teddy’s cries quietened down, blood dripping from his lip due to biting it in anger and frustration.

“Ronnie…” he whispered, “…ya gotta ‘elp me. Please…”

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Reggie watched as Ronnie began to pace their office, calling Teddy’s number again. Snarling, he threw the phone to the ground, “Nofin’!”

“Security cameras saw ‘arry talkin’ to ‘im, and then the pair of them leavin’” sighed Reggie, “….but, ‘arry came back a couple of minutes ago. Said that ‘e nipped into a tailors on Savile row, and when ‘e came back out, Teddy was gone.” 

Ronnie scowled, clearly not believing the story. “Bullshit….’e ‘ad somefin’ to do with it!”

“Maybe….but we ‘ave no proof!”

“I’ll find the proof….” Grunted Ronnie, moving to storm out of the room. As soon as he opened the door however, he almost ran into Teddy’s twin….and Harry’s boyfriend.

Without even giving Eggsy a chance to speak, Ronnie grabbed him by the shirt collar and ragged him into the room. “Where is ‘e!” he growled, pushing the young man up against the wall.

Eggsy was clearly startled, his eyes growing wide and his hands tightening on Ronnie’s wrists. “W-what?!”

“WHERE. IS. TEDDY!”

It almost didn’t seem possible, but Eggsy’s eyes grew even wider. “I-I was just comin’ to tell ya….Merlin’s picked up some chatter o-on one of our competitors communication lines. T-they’ve picked up Gary Unwin….but clearly they’ve got Teddy instead! I-I think they’re holding him in an abandoned house near Savile Row!”

Ronnie quickly let go of Eggsy (who slid to the floor), and raced out of the door, quickly followed by his twin.

“Ronnie!” cried out Reggie as they sped down an alleyway, “Ronnie!”

His twin disappeared around another corner, only to then disappear from sight. Reggie groaned, pulling out his mobile in order to call for backup….however, before he could dial the number, there was a sharp prick in his neck and then….nothing.

………………………………………………………………………………

Teddy groaned when he saw the woman and her thugs re-enter the room, “Piss off…” he mumbled, causing the woman to chuckle.

“We just need you to answer a few questions first…how are the Krays gaining so much power over London. Exploitation? Blackmail? Murder?”

Silence.

She sighed, “Remaining quiet won’t help you Mister Unwin…that drug we injected into you will force you to talk eventually.”

“Piss…off…bitch.” Grunted Teddy, resisting the urge to say anything relating to the Krays.

“…We’ll try again. How are the Krays gaining so much power over London?”  
Suddenly, the door flew open.

………………………………………………………………………….

Slamming two suited men’s heads together, Ronnie sneered as they dropped to the ground in front of him. “Wussies…”

Creeping into the abandoned house, Ronnie hid around a corner when two more suited men and a slightly familiar young lady exited a nearby room. One of the men sighed, “He’s not giving anything up Lancelot…maybe we should consider some more persuasive methods.”

“…Maybe. But only if absolutely necessary!”

The men nodded as the woman strode down the corridor, thankfully in the opposite direction from Ronnie. Waiting until the men were distracted, Ronnie crept up to the side of them and quickly stabbed them in the necks.

Falling to the floor, spluttering and chocking on their own blood, Ronnie stepped over them and opened the door to the room. Though he would never admit it, he was happy to see Teddy tie to a chair in the middle of the room.

“You’re always getting’ into trouble brat…” he growled, stepping closer to cut Teddy free.

Teddy grinned stupidly up at him, “My hero….” He slurred.

Grabbing Teddy’s chin, Ronnie twisted his face around so that he could see Teddy’s pupils….he scowled at what he saw. The pupils were so enlarged that only a hint of green/hazel could be seen around them. 

“Drugged…” he sighed, tightening his grip, “…what did you say to them?! Huh? What did you say to them?!”

“Nofin’…” Teddy tried to shake his head, but Ronnie’s grip prevented that, “…I swear Ronnie, I never said anyfin’!”

There was silence for a few moments, before Ronnie seemed to believe him, and continued cutting him loose. “You worried me…” he muttered, helping Teddy to his feet and steadying him with an arm around his shoulders.

“M’sorry….”

They quickly made their way to the exit, Ronnie practically carrying Teddy to the road outside. However, before they could get a suitable distance away from the house, there was the sound of a motorbike behind them, causing Ronnie to spin around.

Upon seeing a suited man race towards them on a bike, weapon in hand, Ronnie pushed Teddy to the side just in time. Teddy struck the gravelled ground as Ronnie was hit over the head with the weapon, causing him to fall to the ground.

“RONNIE!” yelled Teddy, pulling himself over to his partner as the motorbike turned around to come back, “RONNIE PLEASE!”

The motorbike sped towards him, but Teddy was prepared. Removing his hidden switchblade, which was tucked into his sock, Teddy threw it at the man’s unprotected neck….and hit him.

This caused the motorbike to swerve as the man gurgled in shock, causing it to crash into a parked car…sending the man flying over the car top and falling to the ground, where he lay….dead.

However, Teddy didn’t check. Wincing slightly, he leant over Ronnie and shakily dipped his fingers in the blood that had pooled slightly underneath the Kray’s head. “Ronnie?” he whispered, “Ronnie, come on!”

He rested his head on Ronnie’s chest, and although he could hear a weak heartbeat, he was still distressed. “You gotta get up Ronnie!” He began to shake Ronnie, “…Ronnie, we gotta go back to the club and get those bastards! Make them pay for what they’ve done!”

After slapping his partner across the face in an attempt to wake him up, Teddy glanced around….only to see that nobody was around.”

“’ELP!” he screamed.

“SOMEBODY! ANYBODY?!”

He began to sob softly, “….’elp.”

But nobody answered and Ronnie still hadn’t woke up. With tears still streaming down his cheeks, Teddy curled up beside the Kray, trying to get his emotions under control due to the effects of the drug.

As he tried to get his breath under control, Teddy failed to hear footsteps stride closer…which is why he jumped at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Eddy?” 

Teddy span around to see his twin brother standing behind him, who continued.

“Eddy, what happened?”

Teddy pushed himself to his feet and quickly wiped his eyes, “There were these…bastards in suits, t-they d-drugged me and w-when we tried to escape, one of them…one of them-“

“-I get the picture….” Interrupted Eggsy, as he knelt down to check Ronnie’s pulse, “…I-I don’t think Ronnie’s gonna last much longer though.”

“W-what?”

Eggsy sighed, “’e’s going to die Eddy…one of the Kray’s spies received information that a rival gang were planning to torture you for information on the Kray’s, stuff that can be given to the police. You know they’ll probably try again if they know you’re alive, right?”

Glancing down at Ronnie, Teddy shook his head, “I’m not fuckin’ leavin’ ‘im Eggsy, I-I can’t….’e came to save me!”

“I know…maybe if ‘e ‘and’t ‘eard about you bein’ kidnapped and then rushed to save you, then ‘e might ‘ave lived.”

This shocked Teddy into silence, his eyes still focused on Ronnie.Finally, he sighed “What should I do?”

“Run.”

Teddy turned to his brother in shock, but Eggsy just stared at him.

“Run away…” his twin ordered, “…and don’t return until we know it’s safe!”

Teddy’s eyes were wide in shock, but sensing that his brother was deadly serious, he took several steps back. “You’ll tell me when to come back? And whether or not Ronnie d-dies?”

“I promise…”

Nodding in thanks, Teddy then began to sprint away, glancing back every so often until he turned the corner.

Once Eggsy was sure that Teddy was gone, he called Harry. “Teddy’s gone…” he began. “’e must ‘ave escaped. Did Roxy see anything?”

//No. She and some other agents are having a meeting in the back of the safe-house. We’ll send someone out to look for him. How are the Kray twins? \\\

“Reggie’s unconscious and Ronnie…” he glanced down at the large man, “…well we need an ambulance if you want ‘im to live to the trial.”

//Understood. Merlin is dispatching them to your location.\\\

Eggsy hung up and sighed, staring into the distance. “Stay away Teddy…stay far away.


	19. The Truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gif sets relating to this can be found here: http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/tagged/legend-2015
> 
> Please read and review :)
> 
> This is the final chapter for this story, however, I can gurantee a sequel at some point so don’t worry :)

Reggie winced as the bright hospital lights only enhanced the dull ache in his head, squinting in an attempt to lessen the pain.

“Reggie? Came a voice from his bedside table.

Weakly, he twisted his head over and tried to smile at this mother in a reassuring manner. “What ‘appened?” he asked.

This time, someone else answered. “I’m afraid…” answered Harry, “….that the company who kidnapped Teddy, saw you and your twin as too much of a threat. You were struck in the back of the head, and Ronald-“

“Ronald!” 

Reggie shot up, ignoring the pain in his head, “Did ‘e manage to get Teddy?! ‘e ran ahead before I could even think about catchin’ up wif ‘im!”

Harry and Violet glanced at each other, before Violet gently took a hold of her son’s hand. “Ronnie….Ronnie got ‘it on the ‘ead too, but….t-they doctors didn’t fink ‘e’d make it.”

“..Did ‘e?”

“’e’s stable for the moment, but the Doctors fink there may be damage to ‘is brain. Internal swellin’ and all that.”

Reggie was silent for a few moments, burying his face in his hands. “And Teddy?”

This time, Harry spoke up again. “The assailants must have managed to sneak Mister Edward out of the city. There’s no sign of him anywhere.”

“Shit…”

………………………………………………

Several more days passed before Ronnie was taken out of his artificial coma. Harry had made his excuses, and told Violet and Reggie he was going back to his office.

It took a while, but eventually, Ronnie’s eyes slowly blinked open. “Reggie?” he mumbled weakly.

“Took ya long enough…” chuckled Reggie, before schooling his face into something sterner, “Reggie, I’m sorry….but they got away wif Teddy. I know you said ‘e won’t talk, but ‘ow can you be sure?”

Ronnie stared at him in confusion, before shaking his head slowly. “Who’s Teddy?”

……………………………………………………………………………..

In Kingsman headquarters, Harry felt like banging his head against the desk. They had lost their best lead to discovering the true power of the Krays, with the young man escaping from Kingsman custody.

“How…” whispered Harry, half speaking to himself and half speaking to Roxanne, “….how did he escape?!”

Roxy sighed, “We believe that Ronnie kray snuck into the building and killed the two guards on the door, not that we can ever try him for that. He helped Edward Unwin leave the building, where one of our agents managed to incapacitate him with a severe blow to the head…he was later found dead at the scene, possibly killed by Edward.”

“Don’t we have any CCTV footage proving any of this?!”

“No Sir. Merlin reported technical difficulties some time after we apprehended Edward, and wasn’t able to get them fixed until long after Edward had escaped.”

“And presumingly, Edward escaped after killing our agent…..and before Eggsy arrived on the scene. But why leave Ronnie? From what I’ve seen and heard, the two are…very close to put it politely.”

“Mr Kray is rather a large man, maybe Edward decided to ‘cut his losses’ as it were and save himself.”

Harry shook his head and sighed, “No….we’re missing something. Are you sure there’s been no sign of him anywhere?”

“I’m sure Sir. He hasn’t been caught on any security cameras, there’s been no bank activity and no social media activity….it’s as if he’s vanished off the face of the Earth.”

“Wonderful….keep looking, and double the number of agents on the streets. This is an opportunity that we can’t let slip through our fingers.”

“Yes Sir.”

After Roxy left the room, Harry turned his attention to the photo on his desk. It was a photo of Eggsy and JB after another successful mission. Eggsy was laughing at whoever was behind the camera (in this case, it was Merlin), one hand stroking JB and another brushing his hair away from his eyes.

A sudden, horrible thought occurred to him, causing him to grab the photo. “No….” he whispered under his breath, “…he couldn’t have.”

……………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, in a small building just outside the borders of London, a young man was meeting with one of his informants.

“Are you sure?” hissed the young man, grabbing an envelope full of photos, “There’s no doubt at all?”

His informant shook his head and grinned, “None whatsoever….so how much are ya willin’ to pay?”

There was silence for a few moments, before the young man sighed. “Sorry mate….”

“Sorry?”

A loud bang echoed throughout the small building and the informant’s dead body fell to the ground. Standing up, the young man sighed, “Sorry…but I can’t ‘ave any loose ends in this.”

With that, he strode out of the building, before having another look at the photos. Each one was an picture of an the young man’s identical double, speaking and laughing with a very familiar looking woman.

“Oh Eggsy…” sighed Teddy, “...you and that tosser of a boyfriend really fucked up this time.”


End file.
